On our wedding day
by TheAmethystMoonlight23
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha cheated on Sumiko Takara (OC) on their wedding day; which led her to a broken heart. It has now been 3 months after his betrayal, the two haven't seen each other for a long time. As time progresses, Sasuke tries to get her back, but a certain blonde haired boy has caught her eyes. 'SasukexOCxNaruto' Who's gonna win her heart? (Overall NarutoxOC) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**On Our Wedding day**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, except my OC, Sumiko Takara. Some parts of the story are written in my OC's POV.**

**Note: This is a Sasuke and OC story! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_I'm so happy for you Sumiko-chan!" Tenten clapped as she finished tying the black lace around her friends' waist. _

_Sumiko admired her beautiful form. Black silky hair tied up in a bun - tight and secure. The white strapless dress hung from above her breasts, down her curvy body and to her feet. It was a layered wedding dress, puffy around her lower part to the bottom. _

"_Come on! Let's put your white heels." Ino gave her the shoes and she slipped it on._

_Sumiko wobbled as she walked her first step, but it was a good thing that both Ino and Tenten were there to hold her from falling. It was her big day today. She finally got to marry her one and only true love, Sasuke Uchiha._

_ This is how it started. Sumiko had feelings for him when they were Genin students…She was always the quiet and independent one, yet when she sees Sasuke, it was obvious that she had a crush on him. Those feelings carried on till she was a Chunin; growing from a young child into a teenager. When Sasuke followed Orochimaru, she desperately wanted to find him and tag along with Naruto, but she wasn't strong enough, instead she waited for his return. After Sasuke was brought back, she gathered the courage to confess her feelings and change his life, by being the only person to love him better. Now she was getting married to him. It was like a dream come true…_

"_If he does anything to harm you, I will make sure the boys will beat the crap outta him…" Ino cracked her knuckles. _

"_I'm sure he won't cheat on me. I trust him! He wouldn't do anything to me. I'm positive!" Sumiko laughed._

**I was wrong. He cannot be trusted.**

_While everyone was preparing, Sumiko walked across a red painted bridge with a big cherry blossom tree hovering above it. She enjoyed the breeze and its atmosphere. The sun's rays went through the little gaps of the branches and it shone down on her. It was relaxing for her… _

_Suddenly, she heard an angry yell not far from her direction. Sumiko gathered up her dress while hiding behind a tree; peking to see what was happening. A pink haired girl stormed towards the end of the bridge with anger in her eyes. Her chosen clothing was a black lace bra and over it was a fish net shirt that showed every part of her upper body. She also had navy blue shorts and black leggings, with red high heels. _

"_Sakura…"_

"_I am more beautiful than that ugly whore!"_

"_Sakura…!"_

"_I had feelings for you first! I loved you first!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_No Sasuke! I was the one who waited, I wanted to be with you and be by your side in life! But no! You chose that bitch!" _

"_**SAKURA**!" _

_Sumiko gasped when she saw Sasuke storm towards Sakura with an angry expression, before crashing his lips on hers roughly. He then wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her body closer to his. She let out a moan which satisfied Sasuke making him smirk in the kiss. _

"_I only love you and no one else Sakura."_

"_You'll leave her right?"_

"_Of course. You're my everything…" _

_Sumiko managed to choke out. "Sasuke?" _

_The two turned around shocked to see her in tears. "Sasuke…you liar!" _

"_Sumiko!"_

**He lied to me. Sasuke? Why on our wedding day?**

"_Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Sumiko Takara as your lawfully wedded wife?" _

"_I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you, Sumiko Takara, __to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

"_Do you, Sumiko Takara, take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"**NO**_!" She threw the bouquet of flowers on Sasuke's face._

_Kakashi looked at her shocked. Everyone stared in awe as they all gasped at the scene. Sasuke had no change of face at all. He just stared at her without emotion. _

"_I won't take him to be my lawfully wedded husband! I don't want him in my life or this day forward! I would rather die in sickness and kill myself! NO! NO! NO! NO!" _

**He just stood there and didn't even say anything at all.**

"_SUMIKO! WAIT!" Naruto yelled from behind her. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE NARUTO! I WANT TO BE BY MYSELF!" _

_Tenten pulled the blonde back and gave him a reassuring look. "Me, and Ino will go and find her! You deal with Sasuke!" _

"_Right!" _

"_Make him regret this!" Ino patted Naruto's back as he gave her a thumbs up. _

**He's a traitor. I don't ever want to come back and see him again…**

**Sumiko's POV**

I woke up from the same dream I had yesterday. I remember the pain I suffered when my wedding was ruined… Sasuke Uchiha, the man who betrayed me, split my heart into little pieces and a complete traitor.

But that was 3 months ago. Now I moved on with my new life. I have my own house which Tenten bought for me using her money, and a new job as a nursery carer which Ino enrolled me in and I'm very happy with it.

Although, I don't know what happened to Sasuke and his tramp Sakura. All I remember was running away hearing voices behind me, and that was all…

At the same time, it pained me when I caught Sasuke and Sakura nearly making out on that bridge. I don't know how to answer these unanswered questions by myself… It was hard and complex. Will I forgive Sasuke? Will I survive on my own like this? Am I truly ugly? How did Sasuke feel? Why did this happen? How can it be? What? When? Why? How?

No…Now's not the time to be thinking this through. I guess Sasuke is enjoying himself without me…

**Normal POV**

Sumiko yawned and slipped off of the couch and stretched her limbs from the position she was sleeping in. She turned her head towards the red clock on the wall which read 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Did I over slept?" she asked herself warily.

She lazily trotted up the stairs and stepped into her room. When she approached her dressing table, she saw a picture frame with her and Sasuke hugging. At the bottom right corner, it said in neat handwriting, _**"Me and Sumiko on our first date together! Xxx love you my baby."**_

Sumiko turned the picture around, so that it had its back towards her. 'Sasuke…' she thought as she started to well up in tears. The pain began to dwell inside of her once again.

"Why me... Oh gosh…" she pleaded. "Wait…I shouldn't be thinking about this…I'm just making it worse for me…"

The young girl wiped her tears away and took deep breaths just to calm herself down. She walked into the bathroom and had a shower, then in 15 minutes she was out. After drying herself, she changed into a navy blue kimono with golden dragons slithering around her body and arms.

"Now, what to buy…" she wrote all the things that are needed to be bought on a piece of paper, and went out of the door.

She went to the crowded markets and followed her list until the end. Sumiko carried many bags and she tried her best not to drop all of the materials; one would say, it's a pain in the ass…it really is when you carry it on your own.

"Sumiko-chan! Hey do you need help?!" a familiar voice was heard from behind her.

It was none other than, Rock Lee. He came running towards her and took the two white bags from her arms. "Phew…Thank you Lee-kun. I was dying there…" she gladly smiled.

"No problem Sumiko-chan! I, Rock Lee, am always there to help!" he grinned proudly.

Lee was like an older brother figure to her. At times when she gets hurt, he would be the first to defend her. She smiled at the memories she shared with him. "So, Sumiko…Are you alright living by yourself?" he asked her curiously.

"Uh huh. I'm fine by myself. I lived because, all of you gave me your support. Without everyone, I would have not lived a life like this…" she averted her eyes from her feet to Lee.

Lee put an arm around her affectionately. "Just watch Sasuke…You'll beg for Sumiko's forgiveness…"

Sumiko thought about Lee's words. She imagined Sasuke coming to her house at night begging her for forgiveness, but she refuses and does not give him a chance. But that's unlikely of her…If he would actually beg for her in reality, she would have forgiven him and gave him a second chance. Even if I still hurt her.

They walked towards her house in comforting silence. "Thank you so much for your help Lee. I really appreciate it." She took the bags in and placed them on the table.

"Anytime Sumiko-chan. Just call me for help alright?" he quickly hugged her and left the house. "See you later!"

She smiled as she watched him leap out of the door from roof to roof. "I guess I'm all by myself again." She sighed and began to put away the foods.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review **

**Next chapter: Sasuke's back!? Is Sumiko dreaming? Will she believe her eyes? He's smiling at her in a loving way! He says that he misses her so much and he wants her back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys! I really appreciate it, so I'll continue this story! Oh and don't worry, my OC is not a frail and Mary Sue type. Sumiko's an independent girl! I'm sure you'll love her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, except Sumiko.**

* * *

The next day Sumiko woke up early to go to work. It was foggy on Monday morning, but the air was fresh with the scent of nature in it. She walked into the nursery building and stepped into the classroom filled with children.

Sumiko loved children; even if they're annoying and bossy at times, she won't give up on them so easily. She always dreamed having a family of her own…But that dream was gone. "Miss Takara?" a little girl tugged on Sumiko's sleeve "Are you ok?"

Sumiko snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the small girl beside her, "Kana!-" The little girl gasped, seeing her fall backwards on her chair. "Miss Takara!?"

"I'm not dead, Kana. It's my fault. I'm so clumsy." She chuckled as she got up. Kana crawled towards her and kissed Sumiko's forehead, "I kissed your boo-boo. Does it feel better now, Miss Takara?" she asked cutely. "Of course Kana. Thank you for your help!" the two giggled together.

After a long day in nursery, Sumiko retrieved her money and walked out of the konoha gates to separate herself from her village; wanting time on her own. She sat on the grass and sighed tiredly. "What a long day…"

She yawned as she leaned her chin on the palm of her right hand. "Why am I so vulnerable? I keep crying and crying!" she furiously wiped her tears away.

"Sumiko?"

She froze on her spot and slowly swallowed the lump in her throat. 'What?!' she thought panicking.

* * *

**Sumiko's POV**

No…It can't be! I thought that he vanished! I thought that he went with Sakura?! S-Sasuke? Is that really you?

I began to shake with anxiousness, hoping if my eyes would tell the truth rather than believing my ears. I didn't want to believe it was him. I'm so confused… What should I do? Run? Approach him?

"Sumiko…"

The voice repeated again. I couldn't help but turn around to see for myself. It was him… It was actually him.

"Sasuke? Is it really you?" I managed to spill out. He smiled in a loving way. "Yes it's me Sumiko."

"W-What do you want?" I said being cautious.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke smirked as he eyed her form with lust; her beautiful curves and framed face, "You've changed…"

Sumiko stood there with her hand on her chest. She exhaled the air which was stuck in her throat and diverted her eyes down at her feet, with a shy blush. "I love you…" he said which gained her attention. She couldn't speak or move at all. At the same time, those three words pained her yet made her more troubled; she couldn't find the right words to reply to him. "…"

"Sumiko…I love you." Sasuke approached her and slithered an arm around her waist, "Look at me…" she stiffened at his hold. Sasuke wanted her attention on him, but it seemed that she refused to look at the Uchiha. He felt uneasy for doing such a thing to the girl. It created a massive impact on the young girl's life and he regretted it…

"I want you back Sumiko. I love you and I need you. What I did was wrong… I realized that I lost the most important person in my life. Please forgive me." He confessed. Sumiko's breath got caught in her throat once again. 'He actually… ' she couldn't think properly.

"Sasuke I-…"

"Sumiko…I want you to come back to me please…"

Suddenly, her chin was gripped by a gentle hold. Her face was brought up to look at Sasuke. She stared deep into his eyes; she could tell that he was serious... "Sumiko…" he said huskily as he neared her face. The gap between them was closing slowly. She didn't know what to do, so she let him press his lips on hers passionately.

But a tear rolled down her cheeks. Her mind went muffled, she had more unanswered questions. Why did he do this? Is he acting? Is he lying to her again?

"Stop Sasuke…" she pushed him away. "I…I don't know what to say…" He was now one metre away from her.

"…" he stayed silent; as usual. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but…I need some time alone so that I could think…"

He sternly nodded "I'll be waiting for you…" then, he hesitantly walked away.

Sumiko just watched him go up a tree trunk and vanish in a blink of an eye. What's going to be her answer?

* * *

**And again, thank you for all your support everyone! I'll make sure to update! **

**Next chapter: Sumiko is confused. She doesn't have an answer for Sasuke, until Naruto comes to the rescue and offers to help her. Oh what a good friend! Til Next time!**

**P.S: I'm asking everyone whether you like the idea of ending the story with Sumiko and Naruto married, or Sumiko and Sasuke getting back together. Please vote! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Note: Thanks for the vote guys! The story overall is NarutoxOC! Let's leave Sasuke-bastard alone and give him a bad ending! Tee Hee! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**KSHHHHHH**

It was raining heavily outside Konoha. Mostly everyone stayed inside their houses and some stayed outside to train in the rain. Sumiko ran towards her house with her arms above her head, trying to shield herself from getting wet. It's like someone was crying so hard from up the sky.

As soon as she entered the house, she laid the red couch facing towards the ceiling, not caring if she was wet. Her mind was too occupied with Sasuke. "Oh kami-sama… please help me…" she pleaded.

**'I love you…' 'I want you back…' 'Please come back to me…' **It really bothered her. Mixed emotions welled up inside of her: Sasuke wants her to come back to him. Her imaginations became reality.

"I should take a break first…I need to forget about everything from yesterday and come back to reality." She spoke to herself. Sumiko tucked her knees towards her chest, looking out of her window. 'The rain is like my tears…' she thought.

After moments of daydreaming out of the window, she decided to change her attire. It would be a lot worse if she caught a cold. She was about to plop herself down on her couch when a knock came from her front door. "Who could this be now?" she asked herself.

Sumiko walked towards the door and turned the door knob while peeking through the little hole. 'It's Naruto…why is he here on a rainy day?' she thought to herself as she opened the door for the blonde.

"Hey Sumiko-chan!" He smiled childishly. "Oh Naruto, you're all wet! Come inside before you catch a cold!" she said in a motherly way.

The spiky haired boy walked inside, curiously eyeing his surroundings. Sumiko's home had two floors, downstairs was the kitchen and living room while the upper part is her bedroom and bathroom. It wasn't girlie, bright or dull, it suited her and his liking; it welcomed him.

"So why did you come here?" she asked as she made some tea for them both. "I saw you running with a sad expression on your face, so I came here just to check if you're feeling alright…It pained me seeing you upset." He explained, sitting on the couch.

Sumiko blushed with embarrassment. Naruto really worries for her… Usually it would be the girls and Lee who worry for her the most, but seeing Naruto actually worried? It did give her a warm feeling. "Th-Thank you Naruto…" Sumiko shyly said.

He scratched his head with a wide grin. "So, why were you gloomy?"

Sumiko quietened. With her back turned from him, he couldn't see her expression. "…It's Sasuke." She said in almost a whisper. Naruto was stunned, when he heard that name. "Sasuke? What did he do to you? If he hurt you again, I'm gonna rip his guts out!" he hissed whilst clenching his hands into fists.

"He didn't hurt me…" she sighed. "We just had a little…_talk_."

Naruto listened carefully at her explanation, "What kind of talk?"

"…I met him outside Konoha's gates and, he showed up...then…" she trailed off. "Then what?" he urged her to continue on. "…Then he said to me…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sumiko…I love you." Sasuke approached her and slithered an arm around her waist, "Look at me…" she stiffened at his hold._

"_I want you back Sumiko. I love you and I need you. What I did was wrong… I realized that I lost the most important person in my life. Please forgive me." He confessed. Sumiko's breath got caught at her throat once again._

"_Sumiko…I want you to come back to me please…" _

_Suddenly, her chin was gripped by a gentle hold. Her face was brought up to look at Sasuke. She stared deep into his eyes; she could tell that he was serious... "Sumiko…" he said huskily as he neared her face. The gap between them was closing slowly. She didn't know what to do, so she let him press his lips on hers passionately._

_He sternly nodded "I'll be waiting for you…" then, he leaped away._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"…And that's what happened…" she finished off her story while putting his cup of hot chocolate on the table.

"That bastard! Where is that asshole?! He deserves several beatings for apologizing at the wrong time!" Naruto stood up with a mad face. "Naruto, Shhh…It's ok." She gently pulled him down. "No one hurts Sumiko and apologizing after 3 months!" he snarled.

"Naruto calm down. It's ok. Don't worry…" he stopped and sighed, sitting next to her. "Thank you Naruto…" she smiled as she placed her hand on top of his.

Her action caused Naruto to blush madly. "S-Sumiko?" he stuttered. She thought that he had a fever as seeing that his face was red, but she realized that her hand was touching his. "AH! I'm so sorry Naruto!" she squeaked, also blushing madly after taking her hand off. "I-it's ok…" he replied.

The two sat there in awkward silence. "U-uh…but I don't know how to answer Sasuke…" she changed the subject. Naruto's blush faded as he averted his eyes from the wall towards Sumiko. "Don't worry Sumiko. We'll support you…I'll support you." He smiled at her warmly.

Sumiko couldn't help but well up in tears, "OH NARUTO!" she cried out loud. The young woman wrapped her arms around his neck which caused him to yelp and flush with embarrassment. At first he felt awkward, but soon gave in with her comfort and warm body. Wrapping his arms around her petite form, he savored this moment between them both and rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"You're welcome Sumiko…" he whispered in her ear. Neither wanted to let go.

* * *

**Yahoo****! Chapter three done! I'm sorry if this is kinda short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**Next Chapter: During her day out Sumiko and Sakura confront each other! And Sumiko gives her a bitch slap!? What a woman! Will there be fight? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Note: Alright! Time to make use of Sumiko! I had so many school and studying that i never got to update O.O.W! I apologize!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! ^_^**

* * *

"Good Morning!" Sumiko greeted the people in Konoha as she walked down the streets.

Today was Sumiko's day off. She was relieved to have one day to herself. It really did help her… Her boss decided to cancel her schedule for today after seeing her red puffy eyes last time, she did worry about her employee.

Sumiko took a seat on a bench, opposite to the ramen shop. It was sunny with a little bit of a breeze. While she was relaxing; closing her eyes and letting the wind blow gently through the strands of her hair. She was quickly interrupted, by a certain pink haired girl, who came cat walking towards her.

"Oh look who it is? Sumiko Takara." Sakura greeted rudely, hands on hips in a seductive way.

"What do you want Sakura?" she replied broadly keeping her eyes glued to the green trees before her.

"Nothing. I was just asking myself, why a loner like you is all alone here?" Sakura smirked evilly.

"It's none of your business Sakura. Now go away."

* * *

**Sumiko's POV**

I tried my best to control my anger. I was careful to not let my language change. Sakura already annoyed me when she approached me. Ugh that woman…

"Ooo, I'm scared, NOT!"

"Don't start…" I gritted my teeth.

"Such a nuisance!"

Sakura cackled, as she held her stomach. "No one cares about you! Sasuke doesn't, including your friends!"

"Sakura it's not funny…" I hissed.

"Oh gosh…Heheheh, mocking you is such a treat!" Sakura grinned widely.

'Inner Peace…Inner peace…' I thought to myself. I wasn't in the mood for Sakura and her disgusting mouth.

"That's why you're not worth having a bright future."

"Says the one who doesn't have a future herself."

"Excuse me?! Who would ever want you as a wife? You ugly wench!"

"You're the ugly wench here! Now go home to your _dear_ Sasuke and have fun fucking each other!"

"You're lucky that I'm in a happy mood. If I were the opposite, I would have already made you more uglier than you are now!"

"Oh just close your mouth would ya? I can smell your foul breath from here! What did I ever do to you?!"

"When you were new, you took everyone away from me! You were smarter, independent and strong willed - Everyone admired you! I had feelings for Sasuke first and you came in the way and captured his heart! So I vowed to take revenge by taking him away from you, and to my surprise, I was successful." Sakura's smile widened wickedly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sumiko's eyes were filled with rage. The arm at her side rose into the air, getting prepared to slap the lights out of Sakura.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up!"

**SLAP**

Sakura stumbled backwards, landing on her back after the hit Sumiko gave her. All she could do was stare at her in awe, while her fingers traced the mark on her left cheek. "You said too much Sakura…" Sumiko snapped.

People gathered their attention to the scene before them and crowded around the two girls. "Don't ever say that again! Mess with me and you're going down bitch!" She cursed. Sakura was speechless. Nothing came out form her mouth, as she watched Sumiko turn on her heel and pushed through the crowd running away.

When Sumiko arrived at her house, she slammed the door shut and put her back against it. "I can't believe I actually did that…" she spoke to herself. She never imagined doing that. It made her feel out of person. She gazed at her hands and sighed. It's a good thing she avoided a fight with Sakura; it looked like the pink haired woman wanted to go on rage mode and fight back…

Since it's over now, she took the time to rest and forget about what happened; hoping that none of her friends will find out.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little rushed. My friend was the one who typed this chapter while we were talking on the phone! Apologies for making Sakura OOC (Out Of Character)! **

**Next Chapter: Lee, Tenten and Ino come over worried after finding out on what happened to Sumiko. Lee becomes overprotective and volunteers to live with her; which is alright with Sumiko. What's going to happen now?**

**P.S: I apologize greatly to the people who love Sakura!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Note: I apologize to all authors for not updating for a long time! I was so busy with studying that I almost forgot about this story! Oh, and I also apologize to all Sakura fans for chapter 4! So calm down! Although I dislike her, I have a soft spot for her and i know she has matured.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The next day, Sumiko cleaned her house from top to bottom, making sure it was spotless for her visitors. Last night after her and Sakura's argument, she received a call from Ino, who was really worried about her safety. Sumiko couldn't stop Ino's panicking, so she invited her to her house for tea. Little did Sumiko know, Ino invited two more people to come with her.

She wiped the sink clean and put the dishes away neatly, taking caution. She walked towards her room, placing her neatly folded and ironed clothes in her closet. She was so busy with her job, that she hadn't noticed her reflection in the mirror on her wall. Sumiko looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes in sadness…She lived a hard life on her own. For some reason, Sakura flashed into her mind. She remembered how shocked she was after slapping Sakura that night. Sumiko regretted it. She knew that action was wrong, she couldn't control her anger yet she was extremely hurt from the insults Sakura gave her.

'_I want to make up for my mistake…but I don't think Sakura will forgive me…I can already imagine her ripping me into shreds…Maybe I shouldn't approach her now, but when the time comes, I'll apologize to her…' _Sumiko thought carefully about her decisions.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by loud knocks at her front door. She jumped in fright, as her heart beat increased. Quickly standing up, she dusted her apron and trotted down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled, hoping the person will halt the thundering knocks.

Her hand grabbed the golden door knob pulling it open. But before she could, she was tackled to the ground by a blonde and brunette. "Oh Sumiko-chan! We were so worried about you! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" They all sat up and looked at each other bewildered. Both Ino and Tenten touched Sumiko's face like worried mothers; much to her dismay. Sumiko gently took their hands off of her face, "I'm alright guys." She spoke softly to reassure them.

"So is it only you two who came?" Sumiko asked helping them all up. "Nope! Lee is coming here as well. After hearing from Gai and Kakashi Sensei, he volunteered to live with you!" Tenten smiled.

* * *

**Sumiko's POV**

Lee? Living here with me?! Oh he must've been so worried…

We all sat on the couch and had a conversation about Lee living here.

"What's wrong Sumiko-chan? You look a little…distressed." Ino gave a confused look. "Yeah, it's like you don't want Lee to stay with you. Don't you look up to him as a big brother?" Tenten asked.

They both looked at me with questioning faces, "N-no! It's not like that you guys! I was just thinking that…" I trailed off losing my words. I looked away then back at them, "…are sure it's ok with him though?"

Tenten and Ino turned their heads to look at each other while raising their brows, before going back to glancing at me; nodding in response. I smiled warmly…I guess everything will be fine in the house, now that another person will be living in it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sumiko stood up and walked to the kettle, switching it on. Tenten and Ino explored her house, stepping inside her room without permission. "Look at these pictures with Sumiko and Sasuke…Why does she still have them?" Tenten reached for the golden framed picture with Sasuke holding Sumiko around her waist, while his free hand was shoved in his right pocket; but what caught Tenten's attention mostly, was the happy and cheerful smile of Sumiko as she was wrapped in his arms. "She truly loved Sasuke...with all her heart and all her soul…but that bastard…h-he broke her…what a waste of time!" Ino stared at the ground furiously, clenching her fists.

"Tenten! Ino! Your tea is ready!" Sumiko called from downstairs. "We're coming!" The two replied and trotted down the stairs. They walked to the dining table and grabbed their cups, taking a sip from it whilst sitting down opposite to Sumiko. "Now then, let's-!"

**BASH**

Tenten was cut off when the front door was crashed open to the ground. Revealing the person to be other than, Rock Lee. He had on his usual green attire for Taijutsu, while he held one big fat luggage in his right hand. "SUMIKO-CHAN?! I'M HOME!" he yelled extremely loudly for everyone in Konoha to hear.

**BANG**

"Shut up Lee! You are so freaking loud! Could you please reduce the volume level down, thank you?!" Tenten snapped, after giving him a knuckle sandwich. Lee lay on the ground with a black eye and bleeding nose.

"And look what he has done to your door Sumiko! He broke it down!" Ino complained feeling sorry for her. "It's alright you two. I can fix it myself, don't worry about it!" She assured them.

After putting Lee's luggage in the spare room upstairs, next door Sumiko's bedroom, she brought her first aid kit to aid on his wounds. "Ouch!" Lee flinched as Sumiko touched a sore spot on his left cheek.

"Oh sorry…" She apologized and carefully placed the plaster on his cheek. Then she gave him an Ice pack to place on his injured eye. "So…Sumiko…? Were the rumors right about what happened between you and Sakura? Did she hurt your feelings?"

Lee gazed at Sumiko with a serious look on his face. "Not at all… She hurt me, and I beat her back… So it was both our fault… If there was some way if I could apologize to her…" Sumiko fiddled with her fingers relentlessly.

He put a hand on hers, gaining her attention. They both looked deep into each other's eyes, trying to comfort one another. "Ahem. I hate to break it to you both but, could you be more affectionate on your own time? You do know we're still here." Ino coughed breaking the tension in the room,"Don't worry so much about her Sumiko. I'm sure you'll find the answer in you." She smiled.

"Thank you Ino. Thank you Tenten… And thank you Lee-kun." Sumiko welled up in tears. "Aw don't cry Sumiko-chan, I'm here…" Lee wrapped an arm around her shoulders to calm her down.

"Well then? I guess we'll be going!" Ino stood up "Oh and thanks for inviting us! I'm sure Lee will look after you well." She grinned.

Tenten followed next, "If you need help Sumiko-chan, Lee is there for you. So ask him for help when needed." The brunette left.

"Thanks you two!" Sumiko waved as she watched the two figures fade away.

Then she turned to Lee, who sat on the couch with the Ice pack still held to his eye. "I don't mind having you live with me. I'm confident with someone I know well." She giggled as he made a teary face.

"Now, all I need to take care of is the broken down door." Sumiko lifted the heavy piece. "Oh, let me help!" Lee ran over to her and carried it with ease. The two placed it in its rightful position, hearing a click, signalling them that it's fixed.

"That was easy!" Sumiko chuckled as she opened and closed the door, testing it. "It was easy because I was here!" Lee pointed at himself. "Of course!" She embraced him around the waist.

* * *

**Next chapter: Life with Lee is not bad after all… He always came to Sumiko's aid when she had trouble with things. On this chapter, she turns sick with a flu and Lee, acting as a big brother, nurses her sickness, along with the help of Naruto and Shikamaru. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Sumiko-chan? Where do I put these old boxes?" Lee asked, as he carried three of them in his arms.

She stopped dusting and hopped off the wooden stool to inspect what was inside the boxes. There were old porcelain pots, that were old yet new. "Put them outside. I'll dispose them later, or give them to Hinata. She likes pots like these." Lee nodded and marched outside, gently placing them beside the door step.

It was a hot day in Konoha Village and the two decided to do some spring cleaning for the day. They thought it would be a great opportunity to fix Sumiko's house together; since it was always Sumiko alone, who did the cleaning, after Sasuke left her. She was glad to have Lee beside her every day. It has been 2 weeks ever since Lee came. Sumiko was happy to have him in the house. "ACHOO!"

There was a loud sneeze coming from upstairs, followed by a heavy thump.

"Lee-kun! Are you alright?!" she panicked, as she hurried up the stairs, seeing Lee face flat.

"I'm fine! Dust went into my nose! Heheheh!" he scratched his head with a clumsy expression.

"Are you sure you didn't injure yourself?"

"Yeah! I'm- a-a-a-a-…" Lee paused between his gasps.

"Lee-!"

He covered his mouth before the blow came at Sumiko.

"-CHOO!"

He rubbed a finger under his nose and gave her a weird smile. "You clumsy bum!" she laughed even harder making him smile gleefully. Whatever it takes, he'll be right beside her no matter what…he will do anything to make her smile.

* * *

During the day, the two finished cleaning up the house and rested. They both sat on the couch eating tea and biscuits.

"Hey Lee-kun?" she asked setting her cup down on the small table before them.

"Hm?"

"May I ask you something…If you don't mind?"

He turned serious, after seeing her frown.

"W-what happened after I ran away from the wedding?" she asked curiously yet hurt at the memories that had returned.

"Anything for you Sumiko-chan…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_LEAVE ME ALONE NARUTO! I WANT TO BE BY MYSELF!" _

_Tenten pulled the blonde back and gave him a reassuring look. "Me and Ino will go and find her! You deal with Sasuke!" _

"_Right!" _

"_Make him regret this!" Ino patted Naruto's back as he gave her a thumbs up. _

_Naruto stormed into the church hall and hit Sasuke with his fist furiously, causing him to fall on the ground. _

"_Sasuke you bastard! I can't believe you would do this to Sumiko!"The blonde yelled._

"…" _Sasuke sat on the ground with a hand on his cheek, tracing the punch mark._

"_I cannot believe you would ruin her big day like this! You are unworthy for Sumiko-chan!" Lee joined in._

_Then Naruto grabbed his collar, so that the Uchiha was inches from his face. _

"_You lying little shit! Sumiko-chan was so happy she got to marry the person she truly loved! But you, being a cheating bastard, broke her heart into pieces! I'm so ashamed of you Sasuke!" he roughly pushed him backwards and looked away, "…I thought you're a reliable person…I trusted you, we trusted you to take care of Sumiko-chan…but I guess you're not a decent guy for her…"_

_Shino, Lee and Neji gave him death glares, while Naruto walked away; hands in pockets. Neji and Choji began to stomp and kick him to the ground; well he deserved it, not their fault. _

"_THIS IS FOR SUMIKO-CHAN!" Choji crashed him with a belly flop._

"_This is for ruining her day!" Kiba punched Sasuke's stomach violently._

"_AND THIS IS FOR BEING A TRAITOR!" the two screamed as they began kicking him on the sides, giving him bruises. _

_Kakashi and Gai came running towards the angry ninjas holding them back. Sasuke wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth. He still had no emotion at all, "…I still love her…"_

_They all stopped what they were doing and stared at Sasuke shocked. _

"_What did you just say?" Naruto said with a deathly tone, "Say it again, and I swear you'll regret it…"_

"_I said I still love her!" Sasuke stood up ignoring the pain._

"_Then why the hell did you cheat on her?! Why did you give her so much pain?!" Kiba spoke for Naruto, who neary wanted to strangle him to death._

"…" _Sasuke stood there with his hands clenched into fists._

_Shino placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, let's leave him. I don't want to hear his voice or his fake lies."_

_With that, they all left the church, leaving a guilty Sasuke behind. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We made sure he learned his lesson. We all did it just for you, Sumiko-chan…" Lee looked at her sternly with his solid eyes.

* * *

**Sumiko's POV**

So that's what happened… I can't imagine what happened back there… I smiled at Lee, who patted my head gently.

"Anyways, you stay right here, while I'll make dinner!" he stood up, but I pulled him back down.

"No Lee-kun… I'll make dinner." I protested. He pouted, but let me go.

As I stood up, my head began to wheel round and round. I stumbled towards the kitchen, but it seems that my legs were so wobbly, I fell off balance.

I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the hard floor to arrive; but instead, I felt two strong arms catch me safely.

"Sumiko-chan! Are you okay?! Please speak to me!"

That was the voice of Lee right? Yeah… I opened my eyes a little bit to see.

My vision was blurry. All I saw was green and black, and then I passed out…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Sumiko…" Lee placed his hand on her forehead. "Oh you're burning up!" he panicked and carried her bridal style towards her bedroom.

He gently placed her on the bed. Sumiko's breathing went rapid. Lee ran to the bathroom and grabbed a small towel, along with a bucket of hot water. "Hang in there Sumiko-chan…" Lee worried as he placed the wet cloth on her forehead.

Sumiko tried to speak, but it seems that the sickness has gotten the better of her. So she closed her eyes and let herself relax.

Lee sat on the stool beside her bed with a pained expression. It hurt him, seeing Sumiko weak and frail. "Now stay here. I'll go out to the markets and buy some medicine!" he told her. She nodded weakly as she watched him run out the door. He scurried down the stairs and opened the front door, coincidentally spotting both Shikamaru and Naruto walking pass.

"**NAAARUUTOOOOO**!" Lee came bolting towards the blonde, clutching his jacket in the process. "**NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUUUTOOO**!"

"What?! What?! What?!" Naruto tried pushing him off.

"IT'S SUMIKO! SUMIKO! SUMIKO!" Lee began to jump with Naruto.

Shikamaru walked between them casually pushed Lee away from Naruto, "Whoa! Hold on Lee! Calm down and let Naruto go."

Naruto dusted himself and fixed his clothing before turning his attention to Lee, "Ok now breathe slow-"

"Sumikoissickandidon'tknowwhattodoandshe'sgrowingsickerandsicker!" Lee sped through his words.

Naruto's face read 'What the hell' and turned to Shikamaru for an answer, "He needs our help because Sumiko's ill."

"Oh no! Let's go see her then!" Naruto finally understood and ran into the house.

* * *

Shikamaru placed a hand on her forehead, "Damn it…" he grumbled worried.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"She has no ordinary sickness…This is a flu."

"Sumiko…"

The two boys gazed at Sumiko's pale and unconscious face. "Where's Lee?"

"He's gone to buy some medicine or something…"

"He better be qui-"

Naruto was cut off again when the door opened, showing Lee carrying a paper bag.

"I brought the medicine she needed. It's called, 'Flu &amp; Severe cold &amp; Cough'." Lee read the small green box in his hand.

"Naruto, you help her take the treatment. Lee, you make her comfortable, while I'll make her some soup." Shikamaru ordered.

"Right!" They both agreed.

'_Since when did Shikamaru know how to treat a flu?' _ Naruto smiled as he opened the small box.

Lee ran into the attic up on the roof and grabbed newly wrapped pillows and stumbled towards the room, dumping it beside the bed.

"Whoa bushy brow? Where'd ya get all these?" Naruto directed his eyes towards the squishy pillows.

"My instincts told me!" Lee beamed proudly.

"Good thing Sumiko has someone with her, when she needs help." Naruto grinned.

* * *

After making her comfortable, Lee went downstairs to see how Shikamaru was doing, leaving Naruto to care for Sumiko.

"Mn…" the girl groaned as her eyes started to flutter open.

Her vision was a little out of place, but as it emerged to make an image, she saw Naruto sat on a stool, reading a green box. He then noticed her and put it down.

"You're awake… How're you feeling?"

She stared at him for moment, when her eyes began to well up in tears. "Oh Naruto!" she yelled as she embraced his neck, crying onto his shoulder.

He stiffened at first, hesitating, but gave in, returning her gesture, "Why're you crying? There's no need to cry…Sumiko?"

"Thank you…" she sniffed.

"Huh?"

"Thank you…" she looked up, "…for everything you did after my wedding day…"

He blinked confused, but it came to him when he remembered that memory, when he made Sasuke suffer. That Uchiha bastard deserved it… Naruto punished him for ruining an important day for Sumiko, and there she was, now in his arms, thanking him. He guessed that Lee have told her. He smirked on Sumiko's shoulder.

"You're welcome…Sumiko-chan."

**BANG**

"Geez Lee, treat the door more smoothly. You don't have to kick it open, for goodness sake…" Shikamaru held the bowl of soup in his hands.

"Sorry… I'm just so determined to get Sumiko-chan better again." Lee smiled apologetically

They were about to step into view, but the sight shocked them both.

"_Naruto_?" Lee darkened.

"Hu- OH! Um, I was just comforting her about the wedding thingy! You know, when we turned Sasuke into mash potatoes! Nothing more than that! I swear!" He reasoned letting the girl go.

"DON'T TOUCH SUMIKO-CHAN WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS OR I'LL-" Lee raised his fist in the air, with a cracked nerve beside his head.

"Lee-kun…" she coughed out, "...he's telling the truth." She gave him a weak smile.

The Taijutsu boy nodded understanding her, but flashed Naruto a death glare, before returning to her.

Shikamaru placed the soup on the table, "It's not much, but I used some of the stuff in your cupboard."

"Thank you Shikamaru…" she gave him a look of gratitude.

"Anytime Sumiko-chan…" he says.

* * *

In the afternoon, Sumiko finished her soup and took her medicine before falling asleep. The boys decided to watch her for a moment as she rests peacefully. Naruto looked around her room and spotted a photo of her and Sasuke. '_Poor Sumiko…I wished she married someone rather than that dickhead Sasuke… If that person was here, all this would've not happened… She would be a bright, and happy like an angel who came from heaven. But that little shit came in, loved her and just ditched her!' _

Shikamaru saw Naruto grit his teeth in anger with tightly clenched fists.

"Hey… You alright?" he walked behind the angry ninja.

"If only…If only…" Naruto mumbled.

Shikamaru looked at the picture he was diverting his anger into. "You know? You and Sumiko look good together." He chuckled as he lazily put the framed picture face down.

Naruto's expression changed from angry to embarrassed, "W-what?!" he stuttered.

"You heard me." Shikamaru looked towards Sumiko who was sleeping.

"…" Naruto sadly looked down at his feet, "But…I'm not really good with girls, romance or handling relationships."

"Keh…I know you better than the others, Mister Uzumaki. Even though you can be idiotic, loud mouthed and a bit of a clutz… I know you're not like that…you have a loving heart full of determination and courage. You're what every girl could die for you know? And do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that Sasuke never had a heart. He's a bastard who only thinks of revenge and shit. I bet everyone would agree with me. But you, Naruto? You can save a person's life. You're someone that anyone can look up to and admire." Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder in support.

Naruto looked deep into Shikamaru's brown orbs. He can feel that he's being serious. "You really think so?"

"Chyeah! I've been your friend since we were young… I'm just thinking positive here ok? I'm just suggesting this to you, it's your decision." Shikamaru grinned.

Naruto playfully punched his arm, "Stop being a cheeky pineapple Shikamaru."

* * *

**Next chapter: Lee goes to a mission, leaving Sumiko alone, but she doesn't mind at all. On her way to the markets, she is met along with Sasuke Uchiha once again!? Naruto and his gang happened to pass by and the situation becomes intense! What's going to happen now?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Note: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

"Take care Lee-kun…" she embraced him tenderly.

He parted, giving her an encouraging pearly white smile, "I will Sumiko-chan! I'll come back safely, I promise!" With that, he went away in a flash.

A week after having that horrible flu, she felt stronger and better. It was all thanks to Lee, Shikamaru and Naruto. They were all great friends and no one would stand in their way.

Now she was all alone in the house once again. It was like the old and lonely times when she had to survive on her own. Lee had a 2 day mission which wasn't that bad; after all, she's a reliable and tough woman! '_But I hope Lee-kun gets back unharmed…' _she gazed out the window.

Sumiko opened all the cupboards checking if there are any unavailable. "Time to go shopping!" she put her hands on her hips.

* * *

"Thank you!" She smiled at the shop keeper in the stall. He gave her a toothy grin as she walked away.

She strolled to another and continued on the route she was following.

She passed by a book stall selling the Icha Icha Paradise novels and other genres. Sumiko giggled when she recognized the perverted books. She remembered that womanizing old sage, Jiraiya.

"Yo, Sumiko" her thoughts were interrupted by a certain white haired man, who sat on a small bench next to the stall, reading an orange Icha novel.

"Hi Kakashi sensei!" she walked towards him.

"Enjoying the bright and sunny day?" she nodded.

He looked up from his book, "I heard from Naruto and Shikamaru that you were ill. Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I'm back and better than ever!" she twirled around.

He smiled through his mask and stood up, "You're an enthusiastic one. That's good to hear." He ruffled her head, "Well? I'm going to go off sight and train. See you later Sumiko." He walked away.

"See you sometime Kakashi sensei!" she called.

Kakashi casually put a hand up and ascended into the air.

She then returned home and set all her things beside the sink. Taking a deep breath, she began to take everything out, nodding each time she said the names of every item she paid for. After the check, she went into her pockets and realized that her purse wasn't there. "Oh no! My purse!"

Trying to remember where she had left it, she started to pace back and forth around the kitchen.

"That's it! I left it on the old lady's stall!"

* * *

"Huff! Huff! Huff! Huff!"

She leapt through the trees and searched for the green colored stall. Stopping on a branch, she stood on her tip toes and saw her red purse sitting on the table.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a young man about to take it.

"HEY! THAT'S MY PURSE YOU BRUTE!" She jumped down the tree and grabbed it ferociously. "You shouldn't be taking things that are not…!" she trailed off when she saw those familiar onyx eyes. "…yours…"

Sumiko backed away so that she was three meters away from him, "S-Sasuke?"

"Hey…It's been a while." He smirked.

She clutched her purse in a tight grip. "Y-Yes…I-It has been quite a while…"

"So did you think of an answer?"

Sumiko gasped. He still remembered… She was afraid of him with many reasons. Every time she looked into those dark eyes, she begins to shiver and back off in fright. Was it because she was afraid of her heart being broken again? Was it because of the dark glint that flickered in his eye? She had to take his mind off of this deal between them both.

"What are you doing here?" she glared at him.

"I was just minding my own business, and passed by this stall, when I saw your purse on front. I was about to take it back to you, but fate brought us together to meet again…"

"Why do you act like you still love me?"

"You didn't answer my question…" he said grimly.

"…" she swallowed nervously.

"Sumiko…"

"Yes?"

"Do you…still love me?"

It was hard. At the same time, she wanted to run but she couldn't, because his eyes were firmly staring into hers. He walked to her step by step as she stepped backwards. She felt the urge to kick him on the groin, but her legs wouldn't budge.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru walked into the markets, laughing and chatting altogether.

"And then I shoved him into the toilet!" Kiba ended his funny story.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" They all cackled.

"Hey guys, look." Choji pointed towards two figures just across them.

"Wait…" Shikamaru squinted his eyes to make out who the two were. "…It's Sumiko."

"And Sasuke!" Choji gasped.

"That no-good-unfaithful bastard! I told him to keep away from Sumiko!" Naruto raged.

He watched Sasuke put both arms on either side of Sumiko. "That's it! I had enough! He chose the short end of the stick!" Naruto rolled his sleeves up.

"Naruto!? Hey! Be careful there!" Kiba chased Naruto, followed by Choji and Shikamaru.

* * *

Sumiko couldn't speak. Sasuke's eyes were indeed alluring. Her breath hitched at her throat and all she could do is stare at him intently.

Sasuke chuckled, "Did I surprise you with that question?"

She couldn't move at all. In her head, her voice was telling her to run, but neither of her legs wouldn't move.

He leaned into her, face inches above hers.

"Stop..." She whispered weakly.

Before the gap between them began to close, her hands made contact with his chest, and with force, she roughly pushed him away. "I SAID STOP IT!"

Sasuke stumbled backwards with a wide eyed expression. He took a moment to stare at her, then he smirked sarcastically, "Make me…"

With god-like speed, he appeared right on front of her and clutched her wrists, pinning her against the tree. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her to handle.

"Sumiko you can't break free… You don't know how I yearn for you every single day! It's useless to resist!"

"**HEY SASUKE!"**

He stopped halfway above her lips. "…Naruto…" he gritted his teeth angrily.

"**TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"**

The Uchiha let go of Sumiko and turned around. "Why are you here?"

"I'm asking you the same question…" The blonde eyed him.

There was a long pause and Sasuke was the first to speak.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to make up with Sumiko?!"

"HOW IS **THAT**, MAKING UP WITH SUMIKO?!" Naruto spat.

"Rrrrrr…" Sasuke clenched his fists.

There was another pause, but this time Naruto was quick to reply.

"How dare you show up! How dare you touch Sumiko with your cheating hands!" he pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"I'm trying to make up with her and it was perfect timing! BUT **YOU**, Naruto, ruined my chance!"

"She doesn't want to come back with you, asshole! It already has been 3 freaking months and you start apologizing?! How do you call this _perfect timing_?"

The two glared at each other.

"Naruto-…" Kiba and the other two caught up, but the scene before them caused their hurry to stop.

Sumiko looked at Sasuke and Naruto, then at the other three boys. Shikamaru did the same thing and mouthed '**come here quickly**' while gesturing her to run.

She took another glance and made a run for it.

"**SUMIKO**!" Sasuke snapped loudly, but she didn't want to return to him, she just ran into Shikamaru's arms, scared.

Sasuke's eyes distended in shock. Why would she? Why would she run away from him?

"Sorry Sasuke. But she no longer belongs to you." Shikamaru said.

Naruto wanted to punch his face so badly, but he knew he had to let go or he'll cause a big street fight. "She's not your property Sasuke. You two ended long ago. So now we're all in her care."

"Naruto you- ARGH!" Sasuke huffed and turned to leave.

"Yeah duck head! Leave!" Kiba yelled at him.

"You may have won Naruto. But you won't next time…I won't go easy on you…" Sasuke disappeared in a poof.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru unwrapped his arms around her.

Sumiko's hands covered her face as she quivered.

"This is so confusing…Why does he want me back so badly?" she questioned.

Naruto approached them, "If you chose to love him back, he would probably lie to you again. He won't bother you no more…for now."

"He might take revenge like he would always do." Kiba snorted.

"It's a good thing we came to the rescue." Choji smiled brightly.

"Of course! We're her heroes!" Kiba grinned widely.

Naruto gently moved her hands away from her face, "Sumiko look at me…"

"I don't know where to go…" she mumbled quietly, enough for them to hear.

Her chocolate brown eyes were met with shining blue ones. "Sumiko…I promise not to let Sasuke touch you."

She gazed at him for a moment, "Thank you Naruto...I appreciate your help."

"Ahem…"

The two let go of each other and saw Kiba tapping his foot waiting to be noticed.

"And I certainly haven't forgotten about you Kiba… I thank all of you for everything you have done for me in the past…" she embraced each of them.

"S-so…would you like me to escort you home?" he asked her.

"I would like that Naruto-kun…" Sumiko beamed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto waved at the three.

They all watched them leave. Choji sighed dreamily, "Oh love…I wonder if Naruto will make the first move."

"HEY NARUTO! PLEASE TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS TOMORROW! I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS BETWEEN YOU AND SUMIKO!" Kiba yelled.

Shikamaru elbowed Kiba on the shoulder. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Let him take his time…"

"Alright, alright…"

* * *

**Next chapter: Months have passed after the incident. Sumiko reflects over it and realizes something which shocks her. Can you guess what it is?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Note: Thank for all the followers, favourites and reviews guys! I really appreciate it! So this is the continuation of 'On Our Wedding day!**

* * *

2 months have passed after that incident. Sasuke never came back. Who knows where he went, but right now, Sumiko was having the time of her life. Hanging out with her best pals in a hot summer's day is eventful and relaxing. It's her vacation after work and she was glad to have worked hard to earn it.

The group were at Sumiko's house, since they were having a sleep over party. It is a time where they all unite. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata played ball in the pool. Naruto, Neji, Lee and Shino were sat eating ice-cream on the edge of the pool, with their feet dug into the water. Tenten sat on a blue folding beach chair plaiting Sumiko's hair.

"I'm so glad you invited us all Sumiko-chan." Tenten tied the end of Sumiko's plait with a red hair band.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Hey Sumiko?" Ino turned her attention towards Sumiko.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Sasuke will be back for you?"

Sumiko opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, Neji spoke for her, "I don't think that emo coward won't be returning. He's a little too scared to show himself-." He was cut off by Kiba, "-because he doesn't have the balls like Naruto. He isn't manly enough for Sumiko."

"Th-That was a-a very b-brave action N-Naruto-kun." Hinata shyly fiddled with her fingers.

"Yes indeed. I agree with Hinata." Shino nodded.

Naruto scratched his head embarrassed and gave them a small smile, "Nah! It was nothing you guys! Really!"

"Oh look he's blushing! Tee hee!" Choji laughed.

'_I wonder...Did Naruto really mean those words?' _Sumiko thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sumiko…I promise not to let Sasuke touch you." She gazed at him for a moment, "Thank you Naruto...I appreciate your help."_

**END OF FLASHACK**

Sumiko blushed and stifled a giggle.

"-right Sumiko?" Tenten asked her.

"H-huh?" she shook her violently and turned her attention to Tenten.

"We're gonna stay up late tonight right?" Tenten repeated.

"Yeah! We can stay for as long as you'd like; unless you are an early sleeper!" Sumiko chuckled.

"Nejiiii?" Kiba turned to Neji with a cocky grin.

"Why are you turning to me for? Of course I will stay up late! I won't let you touch my Hinata, dog breath!" Neji protested with his arms across his chest.

"WHAT?! Why would you think I would touch Hinata!? Don't you even trust me? Your own Teammate?!" Kiba huffed like a child, not earning what he wanted.

"You just love pulling Neji to the edge don't ya?" Shikamaru chuckled.

Kiba hollered angrily, struggling from Choji's grip, holding him back from trying to attack Shikamaru. Shino takes a slipper and whacks it across Kiba's face.

"SHINO?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"You need to seriously calm down..."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! YOU MADE THE SITUATION WORSE!"

Shino looked at him dead in the eye through his dark circle glasses. Kiba could've sworn he saw a deadly glint in his eye, "Do you want me to slap you again?"

"No! I'm good!" Kiba stopped abruptly.

"Good...because you were starting to irritate me..." Shino walked away from the pool.

"Oh god Kiba... You're such a pain in the ass..." Ino sighed heavily.

* * *

**(A/N: I forgot to tell you all that, they will be playing '21 Truth or Dares')**

That night, the girls moved everything out of the way in the living room, while the boys dumped the spare mattresses they've found in Sumiko's attic on the carpeted floor.

After some preparations, they all settled down and sat on their rightful places.

Ino clapped her hands to get their attention. "Hey guys! I know a game to play!"

"Yeah? What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking if you guys are would like to play a game of '21 truth or Dares'!"

"Sure. I don't mind! How'd ya play this game?" Kiba asked.

"Basically, we sit altogether in a circle and put a bottle in middle and spin it. When it stops to a person, he or she has to choose Truth or Dare! So for example, if Shikamaru chooses dare, you might dare him to stick his bare butt on lady Hokage's window! If he chooses Truth, you ask him a question of your choice, such as, 'Do you sleep shirtless on the bed?' and he has to answer yes or no! Get it?" Ino explained earning a glare from Shikamaru.

"OHHHH! I get it now!" Kiba gleamed.

The boys joined in out of curiosity and the girls just happily partaken in the game.

Ino ran to the kitchen and searched for a plastic water bottle and returned to the living room; shaking the bottle excitedly.

"OK! Here it goes!"

* * *

**Sumiko's POV**

I watched as Ino twisted the bottle in the middle of the circle between us all. Everyone was so concentrated on the object, waiting for it to stop rotating. Eventually, it ended up on Kiba.

"Kiba it's your turn!" Choji gasped.

"Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare." Kiba said confidently.

"I dare you to name all seven of Snow White's dwarfs. Any you are unable to name in 30 seconds, you will be bathed in an ice cold bath!" Naruto grinned.

"But I don't know their names! I've read the book but I don't remember!" Kiba reasoned nervously.

Naruto laughed, "C'mon Kiba!"

"OK your times starts…" Neji pauses, "…Now!"

"Happy, Sleepy…uh, Bashful?"

"20 seconds left!" Neji announces.

"Ummmm…what's their name!" Kiba hit his head, "…AH! DOC AND DOPEY!"

"10 seconds left!"

Kiba began biting his nails like a shredder, "um, um, um, uhhh….." he paused and looked down at his hands and gasped, "SNEEZY!"

"5 …"

"NO! JUST ONLY ONE MORE! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER FIVE SECONDS!"

"4…"

"SH*T! Uh….DAMNIT!"

"3…"

"NO! TWO SECONDS LEFT! OH CRAP!"

"2…"

"Lumpy? Humpy?... Uh, Jumpy?...err…um…Pumpy?"

"1…"

"AH Sh*t I give up!" Kiba growled crossing his arms.

"Game over! The correct answer is Grumpy!" Naruto cheered.

I pitied Kiba, but that's the whole point of this game. Everyone gave him the evil glare and in one moment he was stripped out of his clothes, leaving him with only his underwear.

"Hey is that a unicorn on the front?" Choji pointed at the printed image on front of Kiba's underwear.

"Yeah it is!" Lee admired, "I love unicorns!"

Shikamaru stifles a laugh in his throat, "It even says, 'I heart unicorns' at the back as well."

"lemme see!" Naruto looked and bursted out laughing.

Kiba blushed, "HEY! STOP STARING LIKE THAT! IT'S MAKING ME FEEL AWKWARD!"

The girls laughed hard on their mattresses holding their stomachs. I just sat there, trying to keep a big cackle from escaping from my lips.

All of them went upstairs, following Shino and Neji who were carrying Kiba by the arms and legs.

The last thing I heard was Kiba's protests of not playing the game anymore, until it was replaced by a screeching scream which was backed up with a splash.

Poor Kiba… I just hope he doesn't catch a cold…

During the game, Kiba was wrapped with my fluffy towel and a radiator was next to him. I made him some beef stew and he took it in gratitude.

"At least Sumiko cares for me, unlike you evil people!" Kiba grumbled as he took a piece of beef with his chopsticks.

Ino spun the bottle again, and this time, it stopped to Naruto. Kiba cracked a smirk, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Naruto said casually.

"HA! Wrong choice! I dare you to kiss Sumiko on the lips!" Kiba pointed at Naruto, "This is revenge! I finally got it!"

"WHAT?! Why you?!" Naruto growled.

I felt blood rush up my face and I gulped. Why would Kiba say that? I mean, me and Naruto are just friends! Besides, I bet he is dating Hinata! Ugh, um… What should I do?!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naruto couldn't stop blushing. He hasn't kissed a girl before, so he'll just have to do it. "Alright fine. At least I'm not a coward."

He walked over to Sumiko and knelt down before her. Naruto cupped her face with both his hands and swallowed the lump in his throat. Their hearts pounded against their chests. There were sparks flicking between them both.

Everyone crowded around them and watched them closely. Naruto leaned forwards and neared her lips. Lee, Choji and Kiba's eyes were widening as they watched the two close their eyes.

Neji, Shino and Shikamaru cocked their brows with a shocked face.

Ino and Tenten, with Hinata in the middle, began squealing excitedly. Hinata squeaked shyly and covered her eyes with her hands, leaving little gaps between her fingers so she could see if it's over.

They all waited for the moment where their lips would touch, but instead, Naruto's lips landed on Sumiko's right cheek.

The girls gaped appalled at the sight they wished that didn't happen, and the boys looked down in defeat.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HER?!" Kiba yelled

"She doesn't deserve anyone like me to kiss her. She chooses the one she truly loves. I can't just do that when she's not actually in love with me?!" Naruto crawled back to his seat.

"Oh man!? You could have started a relationship together!" Choji sighed.

"I'm sorry Choji but I think I'm not ready yet. Neither of us are ready." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Anyways! I think that's enough dares for today. It's already 12 midnight." Ino said.

"Alright. Let's go to bed everybody." Shino said.

They all shuffled into their beds sleepily, saying goodnight to each other. "Lights out." Tenten said.

Sumiko couldn't wipe the blush from her face. Every time she remembers Naruto's face inches from hers, she would grow redder each time. His touches were soft and warm. It made her feel comfortable. Part of herself wanted to be held in his arms and the other wanted to push him away. Could it be love? No… It can't be right. She was not worthy for him. Certianly not!

'There's no time for this Sumiko. You must sleep now and thoughts later.' She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep, still bothered about the situation she was in.

* * *

**Next chapter: Naruto asks for Lee if he could train, but it seems that Lee is asleep and can never be woken up. So Sumiko, replaces Lee instead and goes out with Naruto. What will happen next?**

**Note: Can you guys help me with some ideas for the next chapter? It would be great thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto!**

**Note: Sorry for the long update guys! I finally have free time to type my story!**

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Sumiko quickly sat up on her bed. She quickly turned her head to the left and right, before looking at herself; a white vest and pink panties.

"Oh gosh!" she gasped as she leapt off of her bed and began to look for clothes to wear.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"COMING!" Sumiko yelled as she rimmed through her cupboard. Finding a pair of black baggy trousers and a red t-shirt, she ran down the stairs; reaching for the handle. Twisting the knob she pulled it open, making the door slam backwards, though it went straight back at her.

"Mornin' Sumiko-chan!" Naruto grinned happily. He waited for a response, but instead, he heard a pained groan. Looking down at the girl before him, he rushed to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Sumiko nods in appreciation, "Yes thank you Naruto-kun." She turned her head towards the door and gave it a deadly glare, "This damn door… Whack me again, I will pull you down and shred you to little wood pieces…"

Naruto just looked at her dumbly, "um, why are you talking to the door?" She returned to Naruto and awkwardly grinned, "Oh sorry! I talk to many things. I know it's weird. Sorry about that Naruto-kun."

"Heheheh…I see." He smiled. "So why did you come here?" she let him in.

"I just want to ask if Lee is allowed to go training today?" he sat on the couch. "Sure! I'll go wake him!" Sumiko ran up the stairs, and headed straight towards Lee's room.

She entered slowly and looked at Lee's sleeping position: face flat on his pillow, arms on his sides and butt sticking out. Sumiko held back the laughter she had rising inside her, and gently shook him, "Lee-kun? Wake up! Naruto's here…" No response. She tried again; this time flipping him over to his front, grabbing both his shoulders and violently shaking him, "Leeeeee! Get up sleepy head!" Still no response from the Taijutsu boy.

Sumiko tried various methods to try and wake him up, like slapping him, whacking him with a frying pan, jumping on his bed, screaming in his ear, splashing water on his sleeping face, but he just wouldn't budge at all.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder. "He won't wake up. I've tried so many times to wake him, but he just wouldn't open his eyes and move." Sumiko sighed in defeat, "He's a deep sleeper."

"Oh well, maybe next time." Naruto stands up and walks to the door, preparing to leave. "Wait, is there anyone else coming?" she asked. "Nah… Everyone is busy right now and I thought Lee would be willing to tag along, but he's asleep."

Sumiko felt pity for the blonde, watching him go with sadness. "Naruto wait!" she yelled and grasped hold of his arm. He turned around shocked at her sudden outburst, "I'll go with you!"

Naruto's frown turned into a happy toothy grin, "Oh right! That's great Sumiko-chan!" He hugged her and she gratefully returned it. Whatever it takes, she will never let down a close friend. "Let's start by going to the training arena! I wanna test my strength against yours!" Naruto squealed. "Wait let me fix myself first!" Sumiko ran to the nearest mirror and tied her hair. After putting on her slippers, she quickly left a note on the table for Lee to read, along with some spaghetti and steamed buns, so that he could eat it when he wakes up.

* * *

**CLASH**

**CLANG**

Sumiko and Naruto were in the training arena, practicing their fighting skills. Naruto was amazed at her strengths and abilities, as they fought. 'Wow…she has gotten stronger…' he thought as he blocked her punches.

Flipping backwards and landing on twos, he held his kunai knife on front of him with his right hand. As he looked up, he realized that Sumiko was no longer opposite him. Feeling someone's presence behind him, he was quick to react.

Naruto swung back around and gave her a fast and powerful round house kick. She crouched down and swiped a leg underneath him, earning a shocked yell from the blonde. "AH!"

Sumiko grins proudly but, as she reopened her eyes, there was no sign of Naruto, but a log as a substitute. 'He's such a clever guy…' she thought. She looks around with concentration. Suddenly, there was a loud cry above her, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" she gasped, as she saw Naruto clones circling around her like a circular fence. One by one, two by two, three by three, they all leaped towards Sumiko with punches and kicks. She blocked all their attacks without a sweat. As they all ran towards her, she quickly did hand signs and blew fire out of her mouth; shooting herslef into the air. This caused the clones to clash into each other and vanish.

Sumiko landed gracefully on the ground and confronted Naruto. "Wow… that was amazing!" she clapped. "You were great there Naruto!"

He scratched his head and chuckled, flustered. "Thanks Sumiko-chan. You were great too. I didn't know you were that tough to beat." This made her grin widely, "Heheheh! Thank you!"

"So where shall we head off to next?" she asked with her hands behind her back. "Let's go to the ramen stall!" he cheered happily. 'Typical Naruto.' She thought giggling.

* * *

Sumiko stared at Naruto in awe. His bowls kept adding on, as he kept slurping them so hungrily. She looked at her own food; having not started eating it. Her eyes went back to Naruto and met his. "Ish shomefing wrong, Shumiko?" he asked with noodles still dangling out of his mouth.

"Oh! Nothing at all! I was just so fixated on how many bowls of ramen you have eaten, compared to mine! I only have two bowls finished and this is my third, while you have like nine empty and you're on your tenth bowl!" she waved her hands on front.

"Sorry! I'm just sooooo hungry! I apologize Sumiko-chan." He laughed nervously. "Don't be! I have plenty of money, so just enjoy! I love ramen too, so just eat as much as you can." Sumiko gave him a reassuring smile. "You're right!" He then continued eating.

She put a hand on his back, "Don't eat too fast or you'll choke, Naruto-kun." He nodded grinning and slowed down, to prevent himself from choking. Sumiko turned back to her own food and began feasting on her third bowl.

* * *

Soon the clouds turned orange, waiting for the night sky. The people in the leaf village cleared out and returned into their homes, after a nice long day. It now turned into a quiet village. Lights were out, yet a few still glowed brightly.

"It's sunset already?" Sumiko gasped, "That was quick…the day went fast." Sumiko walked beside Naruto. "Yeah, it has." He replied. "It would be lovely to see the sun as it goes down." She stated.

Then it clicked into his mind. "Hey Sumiko-chan, I know a place where we can get nice view of it!" Naruto offered his hand to a puzzled Sumiko, but he knew she heard him. So he just pulled her to his chest and leaped from roof to roof, carrying her bridal style.

They both made it to the top of the Hokage building and watched the sunset from there. "Wow it's amazing…" she admires breathlessly, "Since when did you know which best place is for sightseeing?"

Naruto gave her a broad smirk, "Heheheh…Whenever I'm alone and I have nothing to do, I come here to clear my thoughts."

Sumiko turns to look at him, "Alone?" he nods confirming her answer.

"How about Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and the other guys? Don't they hang out with you?" she questioned with a hurt look.

The blonde stands beside her and looks at the sun, "Shikamaru has Chunin duties, and Kiba spends time with his dogs, Choji? - I don't know what's going on with his belly, Shino is busy interested in his bugs, and Neji trains too hard and wants time for himself."

* * *

**Sumiko's POV**

Poor Naruto… He's always alone while everyone has to do things that keep them busy. No wonder he's always looking for Lee.

"You're never alone Naruto." I gave him a comforting look. He glanced back at me in awe. "If you have no one to hang out with, you can ask me. I'm still off from work you see…" I continued and turned away from him so that I wouldn't be put off, "So I can accompany you anytime you like."

I cast quick glance at Naruto from the corner of my eye and saw him looking back at the atmosphere before us, "Thanks Sumiko-chan…I really appreciate it."

I shook my head is disapproval, "No. I just don't like seeing you hurt and lonely. It pains me to see a friend closest to me, feeling isolated and left. I don't care if you posses the nine tailed fox inside you. I don't care if others say you're loud and annoying. It just thorns my heart to see you not smiling…"

My hands clenched into fists and I gritted my teeth in anger. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand gently touch mine. Instantly, I stopped to gaze at him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"It's alright Sumiko-chan. I'm stronger than you think. I won't let those kind of things hurt me. In my heart, I know the others still care about me and you do too. But you should be thinking about yourself first." He said firmly, "You may be living a good life but… Sasuke's on your track and he might return to get you back. Now I'm not gonna let him get to you and hurt you again, got that?"

Sumiko almost forgot about that Uchiha bastard. She knew Naruto was right about him. "Yes. Understood." She agreed lowly.

Naruto let go of her hand and looked back into the view, "Oh! The sun is gone now. Let me take you home." He replaced his serious face with a bright smile. Standing up and giving a hand for her to take, he carried her away back to her house.

He settled her at her door step and she turned around to face him, "Thank you Naruto. I really loved it today." She thanked him.

He scratched the back of his head, "Nah! No problem Sumiko-chan. It was fun being with you."

She gleamed at him and turned heel to open her door, "Uh! Sumiko-chan! Wait!" she heard Naruto plead from behind. Sumiko turned around and gave a look of confusion, "Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could, err, hang around like this another time?" he asked slightly nervous, thinking that she would say no.

"Of course! I would love to, Naruto-kun!" she clapped happily.

"Really?! That's great! Anyways see you another time, when we meet again!"

"Yep! See you too!"

With that, he left. It was like a date, but more like a day out between two friends. Sumiko watched his retreating body fly into the air and vanish into the shadows. She turned around to open the door when suddenly; a crying Lee was standing at the door like a lost puppy looking for his owner.

Before she knew it, he already clung onto her legs weeping exaggeratedly, "OH SUMIKO-CHAN! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME IN THE MORNING THAT YOU WERE GOING OUT SOMEWHERE!"

"I left a note on the table with some spaghetti. Didn't you read it?" she closed the door behind her and struggled to carry Lee with one foot. He paused the dramatic act and looked up at her, "You mean the yellow posted note?" she nodded worriedly, waiting for the bad news.

He glanced at the sink and quickly realized what she meant. He opened his mouth to speak, "Ah…I think I ate it…"

Dead silence filled the air and Sumiko gave him a dumbfounded glare, "Well that helps doesn't it?"

Lee let go of her right leg and stood up, straightening himself, "Sorry, Sumiko…"

She closed her eyes sighing tiredly, "It's fine Lee-kun. If you didn't read it properly, I'll tell you instead." She paused, "Naruto came here to ask if you were available this morning, but you wouldn't wake up. So I decided to come along with him today, since no one was free to join in."

Lee scratched his head frustrated, "Ugh… That damn alarm clock, it didn't ring! I'm sorry if I dragged you into this, Sumiko-chan."

"Well actually I found your clock smashed on the desk… I tried to wake you numerous of times but you wouldn't stir in bed." She answered truthfully.

"Agh! Damn it!" Lee slapped his face.

"Don't worry Lee-kun." She smiled softly.

Sumiko walked towards the cupboard and looked inside, "Oh goody! We're having sushi and Teriyaki Chicken today!"

Lee gasped happily, "Oh yes! Food here I come!"

That afternoon, the two began to prepare dinner together.

* * *

**Next chapter: Choji comes running towards Sumiko's house panicked. He says that Sasuke informed him that he will be back for her tonight! Naruto gets involved and is on rage mode again! Wait for the next chapter, Naruto VS Sasuke: The fight for love and protection! Who WILL win?!**

**Note: Hi guys! It has been a long time since I updated! Gomensai! This chapter has more than 2,000 words so hopefully this was longer for your liking! Oh just to tell you, if you want to know how Sumiko looks like, then the front cover of the story will show you! Arigatou!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Note: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for the support guys! I apologize for the long wait again! My exams are turning up and I had to study! Meanwhile this time I can continue and update just for you all!**

* * *

"Four hundred and twenty-five! Four hundred and twenty-six! Four hundred and twenty-seven! Four hundred and twenty-eight! Four hundred and twenty-nine! Four hundred and thirty!" Lee constantly counted, as he repeatedly kicked a chopped down tree trunk with his right leg.

Sumiko walked up to him and wiped his sweating forehead with a white cloth, "You really do work hard, Lee-kun. I love your determination." Lee kept his eyes on the training figure, but his lips curved into a big grin. She smiled admiringly and sat back down on the grass. The female ninja looked up into the clear bright sky and began to drift away into her biggest and wildest imaginations. Sumiko imagined herself floating in the sky, as she gets to touch the fluffy white clouds and jump on them with a happy grin.

"Sumiko! Sumiko! Hey lady!" A familiar blonde hovered above her, disrupting her thoughts. "Ino!"

She shot right up and got to her feet, "Sorry. I was just daydreaming and I got carried away." Sumiko apologized.

"You looked like you just died in peace!" Ino sighed; hands on either sides of her hips whilst her right foot tapping impatiently, "Anyways, I have some news from the nursery." Sumiko waited patiently, "They need you back tomorrow. You've had a long vacation and it's now time to get back to work!" Ino crossed her arms sternly.

"Does that mean I have to go and leave Sumiko-chan?!" Lee paused and glanced back at them with a hurt look.

Ino turned her head towards him, "No Lee. You don't have to move out of the house, BUT, during Sumiko's work days, you will be going back to your everyday missions and tasks. No excuses."

Lee opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it after seeing Ino's deadly glare.

"Fine…" he heaved a heavy sigh and went back to his training.

* * *

**Crunch**

**Crunch**

Shikamaru sighed, "Choji? Could you not?"

The brown haired fat boy gave him a puzzled look, "Not what?"

"Ugh… You don't realise do you? It's so obvious." Choji furrowed his eyebrows at Shikamaru and shook his head slowly, "Oh gosh, never mind." With that last remark, he continued to munch on his barbecue crisp.

An awkward silence filled the air between them and Shikamaru huffed grumpily, "I'm gonna go and find Ino. You stay here." He pulled himself up and stretched.

"Oh ok. I'll just wait for you." Choji assures him.

Shikamaru rubbed his face with a bored and irritated expression, "Don't bother…" He took off into the air and from building to building, leaving a lonely Choji by the side of the pond. "Oh well. I'll just enjoy my meal!" he shoved his hand into the packet and felt nothing inside. "No crisp? Oh man…"

He turned around to leave, but came face to face with dark familiar onyx eyes. Choji took a moment to observe the guy standing before him; jet black hair in a shape of a duck's butt, high-collared short sleeved shirt that had a zip on the middle of his torso, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple robe belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

"Sasuke!" Choji growled.

Sasuke covered his mouth and fiercely pushed him against the tree, "Keep it down! Do you want anyone else to know that I'm here?!" Choji glared at him as he let go, "Now _zip _it…"

Choji narrowed his eyes suspiciously and clenched his hands into fists, "Why are you here?" he spoke lowly. Sasuke smirked at this, "Your name's Choji right?" he asked ignoring his question. "Yeah! Got a problem with that?!" Choji snapped. Sasuke glanced from left to right; checking for anyone's presence and focused his eyes on Choji, "Well then, _Choji_…" he spat, "I want you to inform Sumiko, that I'm tired of waiting for her response every single freaking day! So, Iwill be back for her, _tonight_, whether she likes it or not." he paused giving him the beady eyes. He took a moment to relax and said in a casual tone, "Which means, I'll just have to get her back, **my **way. Understood?" Sasuke gave him a dangerous glare.

"I refuse. Why would I do a task from a traitor like you?! Get someone else to do it for you." Choji walked past him. Sasuke chuckled evilly, "Then I'll kill Sumiko." He swiftly turned around and gave Sasuke a warning stare, "You wouldn't dare…Just because I wouldn't do the favour, it doesn't mean, you have to kill her?!" The Uchiha looked back slightly over his shoulder, "Like I would go that far. It was a threat fat boy…" Choji fumed when he called him by that forbidden name. "Now go… and remember Choji, if anyone gets included, there will be consequences!"

Choji huffed and stormed away while mumbling curse words about him. Sasuke thought about Naruto, '_If Naruto gets involved, things will become ugly.'_

* * *

"Wow! That was refreshing! No one cooks better than you, Sumiko-chan!" Lee rubbed his now full belly.

"Thank you Lee-kun. It's my specialty!" She took their empty plates and began washing the dishes.

Lee stood from his seat and rushed to her side, "Let me help you with the dishes!" he took the plate in her hand and took her place.

"Lee-kun…" Sumiko smiled gratefully. '_He really is such a sweetie.' _She thought as she was handed a dripping wet plate for her to clean off.

"Hey Sumiko-chan?" he glanced at her. "Hm?" she stopped to gaze at him. "Just out of curiosity. What do you look for in a man?" Lee continued.

Sumiko gave him a long stare, but finally complied, "I want someone who is loyal, protective, caring, and a funny person. Someone who'll never cheat on me… Someone who'll never think of betraying everyone in Konohagakure…" Lee thought of someone who is similar to what she described, "That reminds me. Are you thinking about Naruto?"

She nearly dropped the plate that was currently in her hands, "Y-yes. Like Naruto." Lee finished the dishes and smiled, "I guess he is someone you can rely on. I don't mind him being with you, Sumiko-chan…" he took her hands in his, "As long as you're happy, that makes me happy too."

Sumiko could tell he was serious. Lee was an honest guy; like he would never tell a lie. She smiled warmly at him and nodded, "Thank you Lee-kun…but I don't think-"

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

The two let go of each other's hands and diverted their eyes towards the door. Sumiko looked to Lee, earning a firm nod from him. She took off her apron and dumped it on the couch. "Who could it be?" she opened the door.

Choji sprung onto her and embraced her, "Sumiko! Thank God you're alright!"

Sumiko let him in, "Why do you look so panicked Choji? Did something happen?"

"I have some terrible news for you. And you're not going to like it…" he sat on the couch. Lee sat on the opposite couch with a serious expression. Sumiko followed suit.

"You will not believe this but…" Choji stopped mid-sentence, "…I confronted Sasuke." Lee and Sumiko's breath hitched at their throats.

"Is this true?" Lee stares at him intently and he received a confirm nod.

"He said that he'll be back for Sumiko tonight!" said a now-worried Choji.

Lee shot right up, "**WHAT**?! That no-good-for-nothing-asshole!"

Sumiko gently tugged his arm and sat him back on the sofa. "I'm gonna rip his head off when I get my hands on him! I must tell everyone!"

Choji gasped and waved his hands on front of him, "No, No, No, No! Don't! He said no one is allowed to know or there will be consequences!"

"Who cares! He's just saying that because he's afraid that we will all gang up on him like last time! But I'm not afraid to do it again!" Lee snapped loudly.

Choji gaped at Lee for a moment and put on a determined smile, "You're right Lee. Let's do this!"

"Lee-kun… Choji-kun…" Sumiko beamed and stood on her feet, "I'll join too."

"No Sumiko-chan. It's too dangerous for you to be there. What if he already captured you?" Lee put his hands on her shoulders.

She shoved his hands away from her shoulders, "No Lee-kun. I don't want to be considered as a weakling! I want to help! I am not the damsel in distress! It is just pure laziness if I let you do all the fighting?! It's like I'm left out!" she shouted.

The room fell silent. Lee and Choji stared at Sumiko with pure shock. "I guess it's no use." Lee softened. "No use of what?" Choji asked. "We'll have to bring Sumiko-chan too." He continued. "Oh Lee-kun!" she leapt onto him excitedly, "Thank you so much! I won't fail you both!"

Both boys smiled after seeing her happy face; After all, they wouldn't want to leave her behind; just in case.

"Alright! Let's get to the others before sunset!" Choji pumped a fist into the air.

* * *

Tenten leaned on the bridge, staring into the water beneath her, "It's so boring. There are hardly any missions…"

Ino propped her elbows on the bridge side and sighed, "I know… There's not much events occurring lately."

"Should we just go home then? I have some things to do." Shikamaru glanced at the girls.

"You're just saying that because you want to sleep and be lazy all day." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"That's what you think, Tenten. I passed the Chunin exams years ago and don't forget, I complete missions whether they're dangerous or S ranked." He glared at her.

Neji shook his head from side to side, "I'm going to train… See you all tomorrow, when you're not arguing."

"What? You're just leaving?" Ino turned around. The older Hyuga didn't respond and continued to walk away calmly.

"**INO! TENTEN! SHIKAMARU! NEJI!**"

The four turned around to see Lee with his arms flailing above his head, followed by Choji and Sumiko. "Huh? Lee?" Shikamaru blinked confused.

He stopped running on front of them; not even looking tired at all.

"What now?" Tenten put both her hands on her hips.

"I have some news." Lee started, "Sasuke's back." The four of them gasped. '_Sasuke? What the hell does he want now?_' Shikamaru thought suspiciously.

"What kind of business does he have here?" Neji asked folding his arms across his chest.

Choji took over, "He's coming for Sumiko tonight." The rest of the group turned their attention to Sumiko.

"Look, I know you might be thinking on why I'm here and why I'm not supposed to be here, **BUT**, I want to let you all know that I-…" She was cut off when Shikamaru put a hand up straight away, silencing her.

"You don't need to explain." He smiled warmly at her, "I was watching you and Naruto train yesterday. I must say, you've gotten stronger, ever since we were Genin. So, why not?" he grinned. Sumiko chuckled, "Thank you."

"Then it's planned!" Ino cheered.

"Not yet it's not. This situation leads me to something…" Neji paused, "What about Naruto? I know that he and Sasuke have a rocky relationship."

Shikamaru put a hand under his chin in thought, "Oh yeah… Remember last time he nearly put up a big fight with the Uchiha. If this happens again, he won't back down and things will become _really_ complex…"

"Let's not tell him then." Choji suggested.

"Tell me about what?" a familiar voice said from behind the group.

"Naruto!" They all gasped. The blonde approached them and stood beside Sumiko with a curious look, "What're you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing really! Let's all go home shall we?" Ino interrupted, trying to digress from the discussion; But Naruto isn't going to let them go just yet, "Wait, wait! I heard my name being said! I want to know what you guys are keeping from me?"

"It's nothing Naruto. Honest." Choji reassured him.

"Some friends you are." He crossed his arms grumpily. Shikamaru sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Fine. But if we tell you, promise you won't make a big deal out of it because we're sorting it out together. And I meant it."

Naruto listened carefully as he looked straight into Shikamaru's eyes, "…Sasuke's back for Sumiko and he's coming tonight to retrieve her."

**SILENCE**

All was quiet. A few people strolled along the bridge and the only sounds they could hear, were the birds chirping and the gentle flow of the water under them.

Overall, what mattered to them was Naruto. His expression was unreadable and emotionless. However, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and Choji sensed a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I knew he wouldn't like it…" Tenten whispered to Neji, who nodded agreeing.

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, before exhaling the air back out. He stood still for a moment and reopened his eyes again, "But why would he even bother trying to take her back? He's the one who cheated on Sumiko-chan."

"That's what I'm thinking as well Naruto." Neji nodded firmly, "After destroying the wedding and leaving her for 3 months, he comes back again. I don't get him at all."

"He must have a reason right?" Ino looked to Shikamaru, who shrugged, "I dunno… I'm not Sasuke."

"Argh! Let's forget about his reasons and focus on the task! I'm not letting him get Sumiko-chan! Whatever it takes, we'll find a way to _stop _that bastard! He was our friend, but he turned us down! I went through all those shit and brought him back to Konoha, yet he doesn't use this opportunity to change and enjoy himself! And I'm not going to forgive him, **EVER**!For what he has done to Sumiko!" Naruto raised his voice in annoyance.

The group fell silent. He has overpowered them and that's something they'd all expect from Naruto when he's in a pissed mode. Sumiko slowly grasped his hand in hers, looking up at him pleadingly. Naruto jumped at the contact, but when he glanced back down at her, and saw her delicate features, he quickly realised and calmed down. He closed his hand and tightly gripped her one; not in an angry way that would hurt her, but in a firm yet comforting grip to reassure her that he won't lose it again.

"Alright." Shikamaru spoke, "It's settled."

"Do you have a plan?" Lee asked, earning a small nod from Shikamaru.

"Yep." The Nara boy gestured them all to form a small discussion circle. When they all leaned in altogether with their arms around each other, Shikamaru began to talk into his 'brilliant' plan.

* * *

Sasuke gazed at the night sky and relaxed along with the gentle cold breeze. He then looked at his wrist watch and smirked confidently, "It's time…"

He leapt from roof to roof and landed on Sumiko's front stairs. He took his kunai to pry open the door; when it's actually unlocked, '_She left it open? That's unlike Sumiko at all…' _

Sasuke twisted the golden door knob and stepped inside the dark house. He took a moment to reminisce the familiar looking living room and kitchen before heading up the stairs. On his way to the top, he paused in his tracks, staring at five doors; three on the right and two on the left.

The Uchiha smirked, thinking he was such a badass at remembering the right doors, '_I'm too sexy fort this.' _Sasuke thought. He approached the first one which was slightly open.

Pushing the bedroom door open, he sneakily entered the room after spotting a lump underneath the duvet. As he neared the side of the bed, the Uchiha stopped dead on his tracks. He sensed no presence at all. Sasuke grabbed the covers off the bed and was now gazing at a lonely pillow.

"DAMNIT!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

He heard the wind whirl and diverted his eyes towards an open window, to only see a figure running away.

"SUMIKO!" he yelled as he hopped off the edge.

Sasuke chased her past the houses and restaurants, then out of the gates, "WAIT!" he screamed. '_Wow she's fast…' _Their little game ended shortly, ending at the training field. Sasuke arrived and smirked to himself. There, she was no longer present, '_What! Where is she!?_' he pondered.

Suddenly, multiples of kunai knives with small tags surrounded him. Before he could gasp, the weapons exploded altogether.

**BOOM**

Sasuke made it out eventually and landed on two feet whilst holding a kunai blade in his right hand. He stared into the cloud of smoke, when a figure emerged from behind it.

"Sharingan…" Sasuke activated his eyes and concentrated on the person's appearance: long black hair with an orange and black jumpsuit?! He already knew that this wasn't Sumiko straight away, since the person had a stronger chakra to the warm one she had.

"Sasuke… Why are you here?" the stranger spoke lowly.

Sasuke growled, knowing who the voice belonged to, "Naruto!"

When the blonde walked into view, he whipped off the fake wig and tossed it aside, making it fall with a soft thump.

"You…" the Uchiha snarled, "Why would you interfere? How did you know about this?"

"Common sense, teme. I knew that this would come from the moment I saw the look in your eyes the other day." Naruto glared at him.

"Hn..." He paused, "Where's Sumiko?"

The blonde clenched his hands into fists, "Just as I expected from a greedy asshole like you! All you always think about is, 'Sumiko'-'Sumiko'-'Sumiko'!" he then pointed an accusing finger at him, "You selfish traitor! You betrayed the leaf village, your friends, and your clan! What do you want from her anyway?!"

Sasuke's grip on the kunai tightened as his blood boiled with anger, "It'd none of your business! Now, answer, my question! Where is Sumiko?!"

"Why the hell would I tell you! You dirty scum!?" Naruto spat.

"Then you leave me no choice, but to force it out from you…" Sasuke positioned himself into a fighting stance, and Naruto did the same.

**FWOOSH**

Sasuke disappeared in a blink of an eye, and then reappeared behind Naruto sending a powerful blow at his cheek; luckily, he blocked the punch before it made any contact with him.

Naruto flipped backwards and landed on all fours. He eyed Sasuke's actions, watching him take his katana and whipping it by his side. Naruto stood straight and cracked his knuckles, "Sasuke… I thought you came back to _us_…"

"I _did_ come back to you, baka. Wasn't it _enough_ for you?!" Sasuke sped towards Naruto and slashed his sword across him.

The blonde saw the blade coming towards him, so he crouched down and swiped a leg underneath the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he felt the massive impact catch him off guard.

**POOF**

Naruto watched as Sasuke substitute into a log. He turned around to see Sasuke all the way at the back, with his arms folded across his chest, "Look down." He glanced down at his feet and saw a red paper bomb, "WHA-!"

**BANG **

Sasuke smirked, "I guess I win…" he stepped on the water's surface and walked to where the black smoke began to clear away, "So Naruto? Can't get eno-!" To his sight, the body of Naruto wasn't there.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind him, so he whirled around and didn't expect Shikamaru to be standing on the other side of the lake.

"You…" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "Where's Naruto?!"

"Such a drag." Shikamaru rubbed his temples, "Sorry, I don't know where he is. But the least you could do is quit now."

The Uchiha chuckled casually, "Do you think it's that quick to make me give up that easily? Keh… How useless…"

He darted towards the certain Nara, who was lazily standing there like he had nothing to do with the fight.

"Are you just going to stand there or figh-!"

"SHADOW POSESSION JUTSU!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's whole body froze. His eyes could only move and stare at the long black shadowy shape that was connected beneath him and Shikamaru.

"You don't learn do you?" Shikamaru raised a brow and lifted both his arms into the air, "Might as well as toy with you for my entertainment, coz I'm bored!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he was being controlled by him.

"Up, down and Up down." Shikamaru flapped his arms like a bird and twirled on his tippy toes.

"Shit! W-What the hell are you doing to me?!"

"Giving you a dance lesson? C'mon Sasuke, next is the 'Swan leap'!"

Then he spun around, before doing the splits in the air, and running on his toes then leaping into the air repeatedly.

"ARGH! STOOOOP!"

"Oh? You don't like it? Well you're no fun at all…" This time he shoved a hand into his back pocket and took out an explosive bomb, "…Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru tossed the object at Sasuke before releasing his jutsu; not giving him time to escape. The explosion sent him flying towards a tree with a loud yet painful thump.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru ran into the bushes to where Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Choji were hiding. When he got there, Lee was cracking up so badly, that he started to well up in tears and banging the ground with his fists, "PFFFFFF! AHA! Shi-Shikamaru! You looked like a true ballerina! I really wanted to take a picture of you right there! PFFFFF! AHAHAHA!"

**POW**

Shikamaru pounded Lee on the head, "It wasn't my idea to toy with Sasuke?! It was Ino's! Now shut up, keep quiet and wait for your turn, dumbass!"

The remaining three held back a laugh, but soon calmed down.

"He's recovering quickly. Naruto, if anything happens, call for either of us." Neji put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto grinned and saluted them with two fingers before disappearing in a poof.

Sasuke ignored the pain in his body and calmly stood up. He looked up to see Naruto standing there. "So all of this was to fool around with me?" he said lowly, "Heh…I knew this would happen anyway."

They ran towards one another, but Sasuke slid between his legs and jumped into the air, "Catch me if you can, dobe!" Naruto growled and leaped towards him.

Behind the bushes Neji felt a slight tingling feeling inside of him, '_It can't be…If Sasuke knew this would happen, then...Shit…BYAKUGAN!' _He thought as he gazed through the small gaps in the shrub. The aura that Sasuke had earlier wasn't present. His white eyes scanned the whole area in every direction and in every angle. Neji paused to where the three girls were and his breath hitched at his throat.

"That's not the real Sasuke." He whispered to Lee, Choji and Shikamaru.

"WHAT?!" The three whipped their heads towards Neji.

"You heard me…"

"Then the real one is-!" Shikamaru saw a figure behind Sumiko and gasped, "SUMIKO! BEHIND YOU!"

She felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist, "AH!"

Sumiko took one glance over her shoulder and saw Sasuke, "You're mine now."

She whacked him with the back of her hand before running out of the bush.

Ino and Tenten were both unconscious from the sleep bomb that Sasuke tossed at them unnoticeably; this would ware off after an hour.

"Good she's alright." Shikamaru sighed, "Neji! Choji! Cover for Naruto!" The Hyuga and Akimichi pounced into the air, where Naruto and the 'fake' Sasuke were doing air combat.

"Lee! You and me guard Sumiko!" He said.

"Right!"

Sasuke rubbed the sore red hand print on his right cheek and smirked at Sumiko, "Now that's a bit mean don't you think Sumiko-chan?"

She cringed at the way he used 'chan' beside her name, "Please Sasuke. Stop this instance! I don't want you to hurt everyone!"

"YOU, made me do this!" he put a hand to where his heart sat and clenched his shirt tightly.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Sumiko yelled.

Sasuke's hand slipped from his chest as his eyes went wide in shock, "Don't you even remember?..."

She shook her head slowly, "N-no…I don't know what you're talking abou-!"

He stepped forward, "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! You know what I'm talking about!"

"Seriously Sasuke! I don't know what you're getting to!" Sumiko snapped back.

Sasuke sighed and lowered his head, "That day before our wedding…" He took his time walking towards her, "That day when you kissed Naruto on the cheek when you're supposed to be my soon-to-be-wife…" A kunai slipped down his wrist, "…You even showed love and affection by blushing and hugging him…" His slow paced walk turned fast, "I couldn't handle it at all. It clicked to me that you were cheating on me. I cared about you Sumiko… I loved you with all my heart yet you gave yours to that blonde piece of shit!" Sasuke spat in anger, "You are always with him but not me."

Then it came to Sumiko. She remembered that day, when she thanked Naruto, kissed his cheek and hugged him. "It's not what you think!"

Sasuke rushed towards her and threw the kunai at her. "That day I asked him if he could come to our wedding! He said yes and I was so happy that he could come!"She blocked the object that was thrown at her before bending backwards to avoid the blade of his katana, from slicing her head off. "And those days where I would always hang around with him and the others was because, you never come home till midnight!" In a clockwise direction after his sword's attack, he whirled around and brought his right leg around to do a back kick. Sumiko caught it under her left arm and bent down slightly before sending a kick at his jaw. "You're always not around to spend time like lovers would do! You even forgot our anniversary, when we first confessed our love for each other!" He stumbled off balance and wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth. Sumiko shook her head and glanced back at him tearfully, "So where were you?!"

Sasuke immediately stopped, "…" he softened, '_That's right…Where was I? I remember now… I was at Sakura's house…making love to her.' _He reminisced regretfully.

"And Sasuke?" She cut him off of his thoughts, "Why did you cheat on me the whole time? I wouldn't do that to you. Don't you trust me?" Sumiko shivered, "…And why would you want to take me back like it was just yesterday, yet it has been three months after our broken marriage? Tell me why?"

"I won't let you touch her!" Lee landed gracefully before Sumiko and positioned himself; one hand before him and the other tucked behind his back.

"Don't you dare come near Sumiko!" Shikamaru came down next, holding a kunai in his right hand and his legs apart.

"Lee-kun! Shikamaru!" She gasped, "Don't attack!"

The two opened their mouths to protest but the look in Sumiko's eyes shut them up instantly.

Sasuke glanced back at her sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry Sumiko… I got jealous of you and Naruto…I couldn't control myself and I let you fade away from me. I'm so sorry… I should've realized. I thought I could take you so that we can make up for the days we have missed…"

"Is that the _whole _truth?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

Sasuke nodded, "I truly loved her. But I was sex-driven and I wanted pleasure. I know Sumiko wasn't ready yet, so being an arrogant and greedy asshole that really I am, let lust take over me and had an affair with Sakura behind Sumiko's back. I know it was wrong… I'm so sorry…"

"BEHIND SUMIKO-CHAN'S BACK?!" Lee snarled at him.

"Ugh…Men have the worst desires. Good thing I'm someone faithful and honest with everyone." Shikamaru brought a hand to his face.

Sumiko smiled warmly at him, "I forgive you."

"HUH?!" The two boys turned to Sumiko looking appalled.

"Of all the things he did to you, you forgive him?!" Lee yelled.

"What the hell were you thinking Sumiko?!" Shikamaru nearly vomited.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, "Y-you do? But…W-why?"

She walked towards him and cupped his face, earning frightened looks from the other two boys, "Of course I do. You've admitted your actions and most importantly, told the truth."

"You could've done that BEFORE the wedding, instead of leaving it till three months. That's just stupid." Lee crossed his arms with an irritated look.

Sumiko ignored him and continued, "Although I do agree with Lee-kun. You should've told me earlier. I know it will hurt me, but confessing now? It's not the right time, yet I still forgive you because, I hate seeing others in pain… They have a reason to be forgiven…I'm not the type to not accept others who have let me down and just whack a bottle of sake at their faces telling them to 'fuck off'. You know me?" Sasuke nodded, "But, I'm still not over the fact that you cheated on me… It still makes me feel sad and hurt. So I don't think we should be together as a couple, _but _as friends and comrades once again. I don't want you to leave Konohagakure and go crazy with jealousy, anger, and vengeance; this will lead to another journey for Naruto to try and take you back. We all care about you; I care about you, and so does Naruto. You're not alone… Right guys?"

Shikamaru and Lee glanced back at her then to Sasuke. They were both hesitant but smiled at each other, lowered their stances and nodded with a determined smile.

"As long as you don't go out there and start another war, I'm fine with you coming back to Konohagakure." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"If Sumiko-chan forgives you, then I forgive you too! I did hate you Sasuke, but maybe giving you another chance you can change yourself." Lee gave a thumbs up.

Sasuke nearly cried but held those tears back. He can finally reside peacefully. If this continues, he will become that crazed guy that he was in the past. Come to think of it, he hated running away from his old life. He actually missed his friends and all the people who have been kind to him. He even remembered the vow that he made to Tsunade, that he'd never kill or go against the Konohagakure village, but to work beside them till death does him apart. He wasn't alone…

Naruto, Neji and Choji landed next to Lee and Shikamaru with questioning looks.

"It's alright now guys. It's finally sorted…" Sumiko gave them a generous smile.

Shikamaru explained the whole story and the three began to understand. They forgave Sasuke and his betrayal. However, it was hard for Naruto to do so. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had an affair with Sakura before the wedding, and he was a bit bothered about Sasuke being jealous of him and Sumiko; he doesn't like Sumiko that way…Does he?

"Naruto? Do you forgive him?" Sumiko asked the blonde.

"Erm…Yeah. But I'm still a bit frustrated on the way he treated you. You're like a younger sister to me and I care a lot for you." Naruto scratched his head.

She felt a little saddened when he said that, yet it felt great to have Naruto beside her. But, why did she feel down when he only said that he cares for her in a sibling way; isn't that a positive thing?

Sasuke gave an outstretched hand to Naruto, who stared at it reluctantly, but complied taking his hand and shook it firmly.

**GRUMBLE**

They all turned to Choji, "S-sorry…" he blushed, "I was just hungry…"

There was a moment of silence but they all laughed. "Way to ruin the moment Choji." Shikamaru chuckled.

"I'm _sorry_. My stomach came at the wrong time…" Choji patted his belly.

"Then come to my house. I can make food for all of you guys!" Sumiko suggested.

"Really are you sure?" Neji raised a brow.

"Hell yeah! Sumiko-chan makes the best food _ever_!" Lee complimented making her embarrassed.

"Oh look she's blushing." Sasuke sniggered and everyone laughed again.

"Sasuke!" Sumiko looked down beet red.

"Ugh…my head." Ino walked out of the bushes.

"Is the fight over yet?" Tenten stumbled forwards.

They both saw Sasuke standing with the others and gasped alarmed, "GUYS! SASUKE'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

"Relax, relax you two." Sumiko said, "It's over now."

The two tilted their heads confused, "How?"

"We'll explain everything later at my house." She replied.

The gang walked out of the training field altogether, chatting and having a laugh about.

* * *

**Note: This chapter was soooooooooooooooooooooo freaking long! It's about thirteen pages and over 5,000 words! This wasn't a really serious fight, but I wanted to add some humour. To add to that, while I was revising, me and my cousin would switch roles on typing chapter 10; I would do half, and she would to half. We bullet pointed the ideas on a piece of paper; some were taken out because it was crap. Basically, we generated those ideas and typed them on word document, so please don't flame me! Hope it made sense and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We read this over five times so we proof read it! **

**Next chapter: It has been 4 weeks after the fight; everyone went on with work, missions, and independent work. Sumiko is at the nursery taking care of the children, when Sakura decides to show up and apologize to her. **

**This is a bonding moment between Sumiko and Sakura! See? I told you I have a soft spot for her! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Note: OMG thanks for reading my story guys! I received 9 reviews from a guest, more favourites and followers! I'm so happy I wanna cry! Alright enough for that, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

It has been already 4 weeks after the fight with Sasuke. Having spoken to the Hokage, he was forgiven and he was now living in the Uchiha Manor, next to the Hokage's building. Everything is back to normal, yet Sumiko thought that something was missing. She shrugged it off and went off to work.

"I'm heading off to the Nursery Lee-kun!" Sumiko slipped on her black flats.

She heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs and a wild yell from him.

"WAIT!" He ran up to her and embraced her petite form, "Be safe ok? If anything happens, just call me."

Sumiko returned the gesture, "Oh Lee-kun...don't worry about me. I'm not doing a dangerous mission like you're doing. I should be the one telling you to be safe."

Lee tightened the hug, "It's just... I care a lot for your own being. I want to be the best big brother in the world for you; even though we're not related."

Sumiko rubbed his back soothingly, "Awww Lee-kun... Thank you. You've always been a fantastic big brother to me. No matter what happens you're still my Lee-kun."

As they pulled away, she gasped when Lee began to cry tears of joy, "I'm so...h-happy. I'm so glad I m-met you S-Sumiko-chan!"

She smiled sweetly and pecked him on both cheeks, "And I'm glad I met you too, Lee-kun... Now you be careful on your mission. I heard it's S rank."

He wiped his tears and put on a determined face, "I will do my best to make you proud Sumiko-chan! I'll be careful, so don't worry!"

Sumiko nodded happily, "Yay! Go go Lee-kun!"

* * *

Afterwards they both separated ways to do their own works. Sumiko walked down a path, passing by different shops and people.

Spotting a yellow painted building she went inside and met Ino, who was standing at the reception.

"Ino? I thought you were a working in your flower shop?" She gasped.

"I was, I'm just checking on how you're doing." Ino flicked her hair behind her back.

Sumiko's lips curved into a caring smile, "Thank you Ino-chan..."

"Anytime Sumiko. So far so good you're doing extremely well. Your boss told me that all the children loves you." The light blonde chuckled.

"They do actually. They're really hyperactive when I'm there." Sumiko giggled.

Ino sighed dreamily, "You'd make a good mother..."

Sumiko blushed madly, "Th-Thanks..."

"Alright, you go back to work now. The children are waiting outside the garden." The female Yamanaka gestured her towards the door.

When she twisted the door knob Sumiko was greeted by a mad scream and little humans running towards her.

They all tugged on her legs and happily jumped around.

"Alright alright guys! I'll play with u!" Sumiko laughed.

The little girl who had plaited brown hair, dark brown eyes, and rosy cheeks, took her hand, leading her towards the garden.

"Sumiko is gonna pway tea party wid us." She sat down next to the woman.

"Narumi! Dat's not fair! Sumiko is gonna pway cars wid us first!" The boy with black spiky hair and red blood eyes snarled back.

"Now now... Narumi? Koji? Stop fighting. That's not a way to treat each other. Why don't we play cars and tea at the same time?" Sumiko gave them a motherly smile.

"Oh yeah!" They both agreed in a hyper manner.

Koji ran to get his cars and action figures, while Narumi began setting up the plastic cups and plates.

For an hour, Koji and Narumi enjoyed the game with Sumiko. Not for long, other boys and girls came to join in with the small circle.

They all loved her company. Sumiko felt she could look after these children like her own; after all, she has a heart for them.

Their game was interrupted when a woman came in the room and urged Sumiko to follow her.

"I'll be back in a sec, ok?" She reassured them.

"Yes Sumiko!" They all cheered happily at once.

Walking towards the door and closing it behind her, she faced the receptionist, "Sorry Sumiko for the disturbance but, there's a woman here to see you."

Sumiko blinked confused, 'I wonder who might it be...' She thought as she nodded for the woman to lead the way.

When she was outside the entrance, the receptionist bowed and left, "I'll look for a supply teacher."

Sumiko nodded, "Thank you."

She looked around and saw a pink haired woman wearing a plain white t-shirt, blue short-shorts and ankle boots.

Sumiko looked at her own attire; light blue short sleeved summer dress with a round neck and black flats. 'I look so dull... But still I don't want to look like a slut.' She thought, "Excuse me? You wanted to see me?"

The woman before her turned around; sea green eyes met smooth brown orbs and the two gazed at each other in amazement.

"Sakura?" Sumiko said in almost a whisper.

"Hey Sumiko..." Sakura lowered her head ashamed.

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk with you for a little while. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course. Why not? Let's go somewhere peaceful where it's not crowded with people."

Sumiko put her hand on Sakura's back as they walked to the back of the women's hot springs. They sat on the edge, took their shoes of and slipped their feet into the warm clear water.

"That hits the spot..." Sumiko raised her head at the sky.

"So... S-Sumiko?" Sakura spoke after a short silence.

"Hm?"

"What I wanted to talk to you about is..." Sakura began to fidget with her fingers, "...how I'm sorry about everything. That I took sasuke away from you, ruined your marriage, insulted you with words, hurting you... Everything really..."

Sumiko stared at her and gave a hearty smile, "I wanted to hear that for so long... Why didn't you say so before?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "...I was so scared to admit my foolishness..." Tears began to fall dim her eyes, "For every action I have done, it actually hurts me yet I continue to take my anger and entertainment on you, and I know it's wrong! I say to myself to 'STOP' what I'm doing but I cannot control myself!"

Sumiko put an arm around Sakura, "Shh take a deep breath."

The pink head nodded and wiped her years away, "A-and... I feel so guilty! Ever since Sasuke had an affair with me, I was so happy to have him with me but after remembering you, I felt uneasy and at the same to time, i was so glad he left you..."

Sumiko felt her heart sink at what she said, "Sakura..."

"I feel like a whore. You were always so kind to me and I was so horrible to you all the way..." She began to weep.

"Sakura, I know you're much more that that. You're not a whore and with that I forgive you..." Sumiko hugged her.

This startled Sakura; she couldn't help but cry in happiness.

"That time when I slapped you? I apologize for that as well. I didn't mean to do such a terrible thing to you." She confessed.

"You don't have to say sorry. It's all my fault too... I should've not insulted you and I should've stopped Sasuke." Sakura cried.

Sumiko embraced the crying girl and rocked back and forth to try and sooth her.

"S-Sumiko? Can we be... Friends? Let's forget about the past and start something new..." Sakura said on her shoulder.

"Of course... I would never say no to that offer." Sumiko smiles kindly.

After that, Sakura escorted her back to the nursery.

"So where you gonna go? I can't leave you all by yourself." Sumiko gave her a worried look.

"Oh no! It's fine Sumiko! I'm just going out to do some shopping. My fridge is quite empty. " Sakura replied waving her hands on front.

"Alright. Take care when you shop."

"Thanks! Anyways, I'll see you sometime!"

"Of course! Bye!"

With that, she watched Sakura skip happily and disappear in the crowds.

* * *

In the afternoon, she came home weak and tired. She locked the door behind her and fell limp on the couch. It was hard work in the nursery, but at least she got paid. Her eyes were blurry and it moved from every direction; Sumiko was exhausted.

As she turned her head to the right she saw a group picture hanging on the wall.

She smiled gently as she remembered her last days as a Genin before graduating to become a Chunin.

On the black framed picture, stood everyone of her friends.

Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura and her. They all pulled wacky faces and cool poses; it really made her laugh.

But the face of Lee made her feel slightly bothered.

'Why am I feeling like this? Something twisting inside of me...' Sumiko thought worried, 'Is is because of the mission he is in right now?... It can't possibly be that, right? Lee has Gai, Neji and Tenten beside him, but... Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?'

She shook her head and quickly sat up, "Maybe a bath can sooth my thoughts..."

With that, she jumped over the couch and dashed up the stairs, towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Next chapter: Ino has an evil plan up her sleeve to try and get both Naruto and Sumiko together! She brings Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba involved! What the hell is on her mind right now?!**

**Note: Sorry if this was a short chapter! I'm now focusing on Naruto and Sumiko's relationship before other characters! So yaaaassssss!**


	12. Announcement

Hello everyone! Amethyst here!

I'm **really** sorry for the **loooooooooooooooong** wait for my Naruto Fanfic, because it turns out, I will not be continuing it from now on... Sowy :( I have **lost** the motivation to do this story because I was recently typing up chapter 12, when my parents **deleted** my document last year on December 25th and I was **very** excited to publish it on **Christmas day**! It was 5,000 words as well!

I would've inserted it in a USB, but my one is broken and I got a new one on January the 1st... So right now, my chapter is **gone**, and I'm still pretty **pissed**... Instead I'll just do a oneshot of Naruto x Sumiko (OC)!

\- Forgive moi! However, there are upcoming one-shots and possibly a story! Here's the list:

\- Final Fantasy X &amp; X2: _Tidus x Rikku_ **(Oneshot request from a friend of mine) **

\- Naruto: _Naruto x Sumiko_ **(OC Oneshot)**

\- FMA: _Edward x Riza_ **(Oneshot request from my cousin)**

\- Chrono Crusade: _Chrono x Azmaria_ **(Story)** &amp; _Chrono x Mirabelle_ **(OC Oneshot/Story).**

\- Rurouni Kenshin: _Kenshin x Misao_ **(Oneshot/Story) **&amp; _Kenshin x Reiko_ **(OC Oneshot/Story)**

There are more but, when I get the time, I'll do them! It's just that I'm also busy on Wattpad and Quotev! If you want to add me then PM me!


End file.
